Père et fils, ensemble et contre tous
by magostera
Summary: Je m'appelle Aiko. Sonoda Aiko. J'ai 17 ans et j'habite à Karakura depuis quelques années. La-bas, il se passe toujours quelque chose. Que ce soit des fantômes (eux ça va encore), les hollows (eux un peu moins) et les shinigamis (les pires du lots). Vous trouvez mon classement bizarre ? C'est un peu normal, c'est à cause de mon père. Avec lui, j'ai pas fini d'en baver...
1. Le début des ennuis

Je m'appelle Aiko. Sonoda Aiko. J'ai 17 ans, et j'habite à Karakura depuis quelques années. Mon père a obtenu une mutation, et on se retrouve dans un coin paumé. Super... Mon père, Sonoda Kaito de son nom, disais que ça me changerait les idées. Ben tiens, je demandais que ça. Pour un gars de 37 ans, il en a des idées pourries. Il bosse comme technicien par téléphone, vachement pratique pour ne jamais avoir à sortir. Bon, je suis injuste, il m'accompagne chaque matin au lycée et m'attend chaque soir à la sortie. Je m'en serais bien passé quand même, j'ai du fermer le clapet de quelques mauvaises langues par sa faute. Bon, je raconte ma vie mais là, je vais être en retard au lycée. Je veux filer avaler mon petit déjeuner et bien entendu qui je trouve en train de finir mes céréales à ma place ? Mon père, 10000 yens à celui qui l'avais deviné.

« Tu aurais pu au moins m'en laisser ! C'est MES céréales !

- Et c'est MOI qui les achète, me rétorque t il en posant la boîte vide sur la table. La prochaine fois tu te lèveras plus tôt.

Je respire un grand coup, m'exhortant à ne pas lui balancer la boîte sur la tête. Il faut dire que j'adore mon père, même si parfois il est un peu limite. Puis, je me rappelle ce que je voulais lui dire.

- Je crois que j'y arrive enfin. Tu pourra voir ça ?

Il se fige et me toise du regard. J'y vois une note de fierté, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Puis, la fierté prend le dessus et sur son visage s'épanouit un large sourire.

- Alors comme ça tu peux le faire ? Je suis dubitatif, la dernière fois tu m'a plus fait rire qu'autre chose.

- Je pari ta prochaine paye que je vais le faire !

- Hé, c'est MON argent, pari quelque chose à toi pour une fois !»

Nous éclatons de rire ensemble, puis après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner express, on se dirige à pied vers le lycée. Oui, mon père refuse catégoriquement d'utiliser la voiture, c'est à se demander pourquoi il l'a acheté. Je crois que la pauvre doit s'ennuyer comme un fantôme sur l'autoroute. Tiens, à propos de fantôme, faut que je vous dise un truc. Je vois parfois les esprits errants. Parfois, parce que j'ai la ferme impression qu'ils cherchent à m'éviter. C'est vrai quoi, une fois j'en ai vu un, un petit gros que j'ai reconnu pour avoir été tué dans l'incendie de sa maison ( A deux pâtés de maison de la mienne ), il m'a vu à son tour, et il s'est immédiatement enfui. Enfin j'ai pas une tête de monstre ! Ok j'ai les cheveux et les yeux gris argent, ce qui fait qu'on m'a surnommé « le vieux » au lycée, mais sa s'arrête là. Le jour ou j'arriverais à en chopper un, je lui ferais passer l'envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Enfin, ça risque plus d'avoir l'effet inverse... Bon je divague, et on est arrivé au lycée. Évidemment, les habituels rigolos qui sont à l'entré ricanent un bon coup sur le « vieux qui se fait emmener par par sa nounou », et s'enfuient immédiatement en me voyant approcher trop près. Quelle bande de mauviettes. Je me retourne pour dire au revoir à mon père et la je le vois me tourner le dos. Je suis sur le point de lui expliquer mon point de vue sur les bonnes manières comme le fait de ne pas tourner le dos au gens lorsque je remarque le Hollow. Un espèce de lézard à six pattes, à l'autre bout de la rue. Il avance lentement vers une petite fille qui joue au ballon. Je regarde de nouveau mon père et je prie pour un miracle. Pitié, qu'un Shinigami arrive, que le Hollow, se détourne n'importe quoi. Mais non, visiblement avoir un père comme le mien semble empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver. De celui-ci déferla soudain une aura de menace et de volonté de meurtre, si puissante que je dois m'accrocher pour ne pas reculer. Le Hollow se fige, regarde mon père puis détale à toute allure, tel un furet qui a croisé un tigre. L'aura meurtrière disparaît d'un seul coup, et mon père se retourne et me lâche un « au revoir » désolé, avant de fléchir les genoux. Puis de disparaître d'un seul coup, me laissant seul à l'entré du lycée. Bon sang, passe encore son aura de menace, mais qu'il détale en Sonido, ça, je m'y habituerais jamais ! La sonnerie du lycée me ramène soudain à la réalité. Ah ça non, je refuse d'être en retard ! Je fonce vers le bâtiment et constate la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la cour. Un rouquin, plutôt grand d'ailleurs, qui regarde fixement la rue. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il a vu ce qui s'est passé... Et puis non, je dois divaguer. Le gars n'a pas la tête d'un Shinigami, et ne dégage pas la moindre pression spirituelle. Je fonce en cours, prêt à passer une journée de plus à s'ennuyer mortellement...

Ichigo laissa le garçon passer a côté de lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait vu le Hollow, mais avant qu'il puisse agir, celui-ci avait détalé, chassé par le père à l'aura de tueur. Une aura si effrayante, il n'en avait ressenti une semblable qu'une fois, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Kenpachi. Que pouvait être cet homme ?

« J'en parlerais à Urahara, se promit-il. Lui saura m'expliquer. »

Il se dépêcha à son tour. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'être en retard.


	2. Refus de servir

Je retrouve mon père à la sortie du lycée. Et il faut dire que j'ai vraiment envie de me pendre. La journée de cour a été encore plus ennuyante que prévu, et j'ai failli m'endormir plusieurs fois face aux discours soporifiques de mon prof de philosophie. Vous devinez donc combien la vue de mon père me remonte le moral. Mais une fois devant lui, je constate à quel point il a l'air sombre. Je ne dis rien et nous commençons à marcher. Il finit par prendre la parole, mais à voix basse et sérieuse.

« Les choses prennent une mauvaise tournure. Il va falloir faire profil bas pendant quelques temps.

- Comment ça ?

Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne l'ai vu aussi ombre qu'une seule fois, le jour ou il m'a avoué ce qu'il était devenu. Il était mort quand j'avais dix ans, écrasé par un train après avoir été poussé sur les rails par un ivrogne. Deux ans plus tard, il est revenu, en se faisant passer pour un cousin pour obtenir ma garde. Je l'avais reconnu, mais je me refusais a y croire. Et puis je l'ai vu sous sa véritable forme. Il m'a tout avoué a ce moment, après avoir compris que je pouvais voir les esprits. Et depuis, il m'a, pourrait on dire, initié, a ce qu'il appelle ''le monde invisible''.

- J'y suis retourné, et ce que j'y ai vu a confirmé mes craintes.

- Tu est allé au Hueco Mundo ?

- Pas si fort !

Je me tais, mais je bouillonne intérieurement de questions. Il m'avait bien entendu parlé du monde ou seul les Hollows vivaient, mais il était toujours resté évasif. J'espère un jour le voir de mes propres yeux, mais comme il refuse de m'y emmener... Finalement je décide d'emmener la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant

- Je pourrais quand même te montrer ce dont je t'ai parlé...

- Tu m'a écouté ? Me coupe t-il. C'est trop dangereux. Autant braquer un projecteur sur nous. C'est non.

- Pitié ! Je me suis entraîné dur pour y arriver ! Laisse moi te le montrer, juste une fois, je t'en supplie ! »

Il me regarde avec sévérité, mais je tiens bon. Je suis déterminé a le faire craquer, peu importe l'argument. Il doit le sentir, parce qu'il soupire et détourne finalement les yeux.

- Très bien. On va prendre la voiture, ce sera moins rapide mais ça attirera moins l'attention.

Je pouffe ouvertement. Il me lance un regard faussement féroce et accélère pour marcher devant moi. Je la laisse faire, toujours en rigolant. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours détesté conduire, qu'il soit vivant ou Hollow. L'expérience promettait d'être inoubliable...

Il n'y a pas à dire, ça a été inoubliable. Mon père a fait de son mieux, c'est à dire qu'on n'a manqué de se faire assassiner une bonne dizaine de fois, et ce par à peu près tout, de la voiture qui vient en sens inverse à l'arbre qui se trouve pourtant à dix mètre de la route. A présent, nous nous trouvons à environs une vingtaine de kilomètre de Karakura, isolé en plaine nature. L'endroit idéal. Père s'assoie sur une souche et me fait un geste d'encouragement. Je fais face à un énorme roc, et je me prépare intérieurement. Puis, je tend la main vers le rocher. Je concentre ma force spirituelle, comme je me suis entraîné à le faire, et une lumière dorée se met à luire au bout de mes doigts tendu. Je la concentre jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la retenir, et la sphère devient un puissant rayon couleur or, qui file droit vers le rocher et l'explose dans un craquement assourdissant, projetant des débris a plusieurs dizaines de mètre. Je lâche un grand ''Yes !'' avant de chanceler et d'être soutenu par père, qui me regarde avec fierté tout en me redressant.

« Un Celo... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse en réaliser un. Comment ?

- C'est la question que je me pose aussi.

Avec une vitesse inhumaine, père se retourne vers celui qui vient de prendre la parole et se place devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué non plus, pourtant je me sais assez bon pour repérer la pression spirituelle. Le nouvel arrivant est plutôt mince et son teint est pâle. Il a des cheveux noirs coupés aux épaules et deux marques traversent son visage inexpressif, qui partent de ses yeux verts pour rejoindre le bas du visage. Une moitié de masque se situe sur le haut de son crâne, et un katana est accroché à sa ceinture. Il ressemble à un Hollow mais...

- Que viens tu faire ici, Espada ?

Je regarde père, surpris de la dureté de sa voix et la façon dont il a craché le dernier mot. Je l'ai déjà vu furieux, mais là c'est autre chose. Il est encore plus menaçant que ce matin, lorsqu'il a chassé le Hollow, et j'ai du mal à ne pas reculer sous la pression. Pourtant, cela semble sans effet sur celui qui nous fais face. Il nous toise de son regard inexpressif, et j'ai l'impression d'être passé au scanner.

- Pourquoi refuse tu de servir le seigneur Aizen ? Tu deviendrais un Espada.

- Tu connais la réponse à cette question, Arrancar. Jamais je ne servirais un autre maître que moi-même. Retourne maintenant à ce trou à rat de Las Noches et ne revient plus devant moi !

Je sens la colère de père s'amplifier, et je recule prudemment. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur mon utilité dans un combat pareil. Je constate alors que l'Arrancar, comme l'a qualifié mon père, me regarde fixement. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il pointa le doigt vers moi et libéra un Celo de couleur verte. Tétanisé, je me rend à peine compte de la réaction de père, qui s'interposa en un éclair. L'explosion m'aveugla temporairement, et je suis repoussé en arrière. Je rouvre les yeux, et constate que rien ne semble avoir changé. L'Arrancar n'a pas bougé, et père se tient toujours devant moi. Il tourne la tête vers moi, et je constate que l'attaque ne l'a pas laissé indemne. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser. Mon père, pour dissimuler sa véritable apparence, peut générer une sorte de peau artificielle, qui lui redonne sa tête de quand il était vivant. Et bien là, elle a complètement été arrachée au niveau du visage, du torse et du bras droit, révélant sa peau recouverte de plaques osseuses formant comme une armure et son masque, qui soi dit en passant ressemble plus à un heaume qu'a un masque, le tout d'une couleur argenté métallique. C'était impressionnant, même pour moi qui l'ai déjà vu.

- Tu n'a rien ? Me demande t-il, et sa voix véritable me réconforte, plus assurée et ferme que sa voix humaine.

- Oui, je n'aie rien, mais toi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Me coupe t-il, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'Arrancar toujours impassible, et de le défier du regard, avant d'ajouter : Si tu veux te battre, avance toi, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- J'en ai terminé ici. Je ne combattrais pas, Paladin Plateado.

Une sorte de brèche noire s'ouvrit au milieu de l'air, et il s'y engouffre, nous laissant seuls. Père reforme sa peau artificielle sans un mot et se tourne vers moi.

- Rentrons. »

Trop sonné par les événements, je me contente de hocher la tête. Nous repartons en voiture, et pas un mot ne fut échangé durant tout le voyage. Pourtant, j'ai un paquet de question à poser. C'est quoi un Arrancar ? Un Espada ? Pourquoi a t-il été appelé par ce type ''Paladin Plateato'' ? Tant de questions, et aucune réponses...

Le Garganta se referma derrière Ulquiorra. L'Espada se dirigea droit devant lui, et accéda à la salle du trône. Dans la pièce géante se tenait le maître des lieux, assis sur son trône, le Shinigami renégat Sosuke Aizen, entouré d'Arrancars formant comme une cour royale, et de ses deux alliés, Ichimaru Gin et Kaname Tosen.

- Je suis revenu, Aizen-sama.

L'intéressé se redressa légèrement, toujours souriant, de ce sourire qui semblait vous dire ''Je sais tout, et j'ai tout prévu''.

- Hé bien, montre nous ce que tu a vu et ressenti sur terre, Ulquiorra.

L'Espada s'arracha l'œil gauche, et l'écrasa dans son poing. Un scintillement se dégagea alors, et se transmit à toute l'assemblée, leur faisant voir, sentir, entendre tout ce qu'avais vu, senti et entendu Ulquiorra.

- Voici la raison pour laquelle tu l'a épargné... Dit Aizen.

- Crétin ! Intervint quelqu'un d'une voix crâneuse. Si j'avais été à ta place, je l'aurais tué d'un seul coup !

Ulquiorra se tourna vers celui qui avait pris la parole. L'Espada n°6, un homme aux cheveux bleu et au fragment de masque à la mâchoire inférieure, reprit la parole.

- Tu est vraiment mou ! Et Yami s'est bien fait botter le cul aussi !

- La ferme Grimmjow ! Répliqua l'Espada n°10, un colosse à qui il manquait actuellement un bras et qui souffrait visiblement de vilaines blessures. C'est ce connard à sandale et cette femme noire qui m'ont blessé, pas ce minus !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, à ta place, je les aurais aussi buté !

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dis ?

- Arrêtez. Intervint posément Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, tu vois bien que ce gars n'est pas un problème pour nous ? Il doit posséder un potentiel décent, mais il est probable qu'il soit si énorme et incontrôlé qu'il finira par se détruire lui même. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu sans l'avoir tué.

- C'est stupide ! Cracha Grimmjow. Et si il devient assez fort pour nous défier ?

- Alors je le finirais moi même. Répliqua Ulquiorra avec un calme souverain.

L'Espada n°6 grogna puis se tut. Aizen sourit légèrement et reprit la parole.

- C'est vrai. Je m'en fiche si c'est le cas. Fais comme bon te semble, Ulquiorra.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant.

- Cependant, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de m'amener le Paladin Plateado ?

L'Espada au visage indifférent baissa les yeux.

- Il m'a semblé trop risqué de tenter de le ramener de force. Cependant, il a un point faible qui peut être exploité.

Le Shinigami renégat fit un geste d'acquiescement.

- Je te fais confiance Ulquiorra. Fais ce que tu veux, tant que le résultat est là. »

L'Espada s'incline une fois de plus et sort, tandis que Grimmjow tremble de rage...


	3. Soirée à problèmes

Encore une journée pourrie... Et je ressens d'avance la colère de père lorsqu'il apprendra ce que j'ai vu. Je me baladais dans les couloirs en profitant de l'inter-cours lorsque j'ai remarqué six types franchement bizarres. Il m'a suffit d'écouter pendant quelques seconde leur conversation pour comprendre qui étaient ces types : des Shinigamis. Enfin, je me demande si j'ai bien tout compris. Le gamin au cheveux blanc engueulait les autres comme si il était le chef, un espèce de gorille au crâne rasé impeccable qui se plaignait que « Ce monde est pourris, on peut pas y porter un sabre », un roux avec des tatouages qui disait qu''il'' était pas loin, l'espèce d'allumeuse blonde-rousse a la poitrine si...impressionnante qu'elle tenait à peine dans l'uniforme d'étudiant disait qu'elle adorait les vêtement d'ici, un bellâtre avec des fausses plumes dans les cheveux, et une fille aux cheveux noir que je jurerais avoir déjà vu quelque part. J'ai préféré ne pas essayer de fouiner, mais j'ai constaté qu'ils sont repartis avec un roux. Celui de la dernière fois. Je commence a penser avec appréhension que j'aurais du examiner plus attentivement ce gars. Il dégage de l'énergie spirituelle, et en belle quantité. Le stress a cause du Hollow à du me perturber la dernière fois, et je suis passé à côté de sa force spirituelle. Et c'est pas le pire. Les types qui étaient avec lui ne m'ont pas semblé être des rigolos, enfin si, mais pas tous. J'ignore pourquoi, mais le gamin aux cheveux blanc m'a fait froid dans le dos. Je préfère me méfier. Bon, mais là, le problème c'est que je suis en retard. Et pas qu'un peu. La faute à une bande d'abrutis qui ont décidé que le racket est une bonne source de revenus complémentaires. J'y suis allé un peu fort, mais bon, il l'avais bien cherché ! A quinze contre un, le combat était équitable, non ? Et j'ai eu la décence d'appeler les secours. Bon, j'avoue que je me suis servi dans leurs porte-monnaies. C'était sans doute de l'argent volé, alors je me suis dit que je l'emploierais sans doute mieux qu'eux. Quoique, maintenant je me demande comment ils vont payer leurs frais médicaux. J'arrive enfin devant la maison, et je vois un mot sur la porte : « Partis chez un client. Reviens plus tard. Je pari que tu n'aura pas fini de manger que je serais arrivé ! ». Typiquement lui. On a l'habitude de se lancer des paris, souvent stupides mais funs. Et j'avoue que actuellement, le score en est à 60 à 21, en faveur de mon père.

Il est très doué dès qu'il s'agit de faire un truc qui m'énerve. Je veux sortir de quoi manger lorsque je constate que dans le frigo, il n'y a aucun reste.

Et voilà, quand je disais qu'il avait le chic pour m'énerver. Maintenant il faut que je me mette aux fourneaux, et le connaissant il va arriver juste à temps pour profiter de ce que je vais préparer, en plus de gagner le pari. Je râle un bon coup avant de m'y mettre. Deux heure plus tard je pose la tablier et sors le couvert pour deux. Au moment précis ou je termine de mettre la table, qui j'entends rentrer ?

« Hé bien ça sent bon ! Qu'a tu préparé de bon pour compenser ton soixante et unième pari perdu ?

- Confit de canard et pommes de terre cuites au four. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour considérer comme valide un pari qui consiste à attendre dehors que j'ai fini de préparer à manger !

- Touché, reconnaît-il de bonne grâce.

Nous passons à table et il me raconte le cas de son client, un vieil obèse tout grincheux qui n'avait pas pu régler son problème parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas capable de se baisser assez pour atteindre un câble de son ordinateur, ce qui me tordit de rire pendant une bonne minute. Puis, je veux lui raconter ce qui s'est passé durant cet après midi, lorsque je ressens d'un seul coup une désagréable sensation. C'était comme si un courant d'air froid me hérissait tout les poils du corps. La sensation disparut très vite, mais avant que je ne dise un mot, père soupira de soulagement.

- On dirait que tu maîtrise plutôt bien la dissimulation

- Je ne comprend pas, réussi-je à balbutier.

- C'était un nerf de recherche. Quelqu'un vient de passer au crible toute la ville pour y découvrir ceux possédant une pression spirituelle un tant soit peu élevé. Et coup de pot, rajoute t-il en se levant, tu a du bien travaillé la dissimulation de celle-ci !

Il ferme les yeux et la même sensation se reproduit, mais en bien plus forte, et je devine facilement qu'elle vient de lui. Il rouvre les yeux et se dirige vers la porte.

- Reste dans la maison et ne sors sous aucun prétexte.

- Mais... »

J'entends distinctement la porte claquer, et je me rue à l'étage. Une fois dans la bonne pièce, j'ouvre les volets pour voir ce qui se passe. Il est dans la rue, en train de regarder le ciel. Je suis son regard et je vois un éclat noir dans le ciel, en forme de croissant de lune, exploser sur quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à voir. Une vive lumière bleue lui répond, et une nouvelle explosion illumine le ciel nocturne. Plus loin, un panache de flammes flamboie, et de long dragons de glace, rendu minuscules par la distance, serpentaient dans le ciel nocturne. Père tend le bras vers le ciel, et une lumière argenté se met à luire autour de sa main. Je comprend ce qu'il veut faire, et l'effroi me saisit.

« Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Ichigo s'écrasa lourdement au sol, et l'impact lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il n'arrivais à rien. Son adversaire le surclassait en tout points, que ce soit la force, la résistance ou la vitesse. Lorsque Rukia avait été frappée sous ses yeux, il avait foncé sans réfléchir. Ce bâtard au cheveux bleu avec un fragment de masque à la mâchoire le toisait de haut. Même en Bankai, il n'était pas parvenu à le prendre de vitesse ! Il était parvenu, d'un Getsuga Tensho, à lui faire une entaille en travers du torse, mais cette blessure était superficielle, alors que lui même souffrait des multiples coups qu'il avait encaissé !

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Shinigami ? T'es encore plus faible que ce que j'imaginais !

L'Arrancar se dirigea lentement vers lui, un sourire dément sur le visage. Ichigo voulut bouger, mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir. Il sentit alors le rire de ''l'autre'', et il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Crève Shinigami ! »

Mais alors que Grimmjow allait l'achever, une éblouissante lumière argenté illumina le ciel. Une pression spirituelle colossale se fit sentir, si vaste qu'elle semblait venir de toute la ville, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. La lumière cessa de se diffuser pour se rassembler en de lumineuses étoiles. De ces étoiles jaillit soudain des lances de lumières argenté qui transpercèrent Ichigo, Grimmjow et Rukia. L'Espada hurla de rage, Rukia gémit de douleur, mais le choc fut salutaire pour Ichigo, qui sentit refluer ''l'autre''. Il tituba, mais parvint à arracher le pic lumineux qui le transperçait de part en part, et vit alors l'Arrancar, haut dans le ciel, tourner en tout sens pour repérer l'origine de l'agression, en vain. Il se retourna alors vers Ichigo, les yeux rempli de colère, et s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui. Une brèche noire s'ouvrit alors dans le ciel, quelqu'un en sortit, et arrêta net l'attaque. Se retournant, l'Espada se figea en voyant qui lui faisait face : Kaname Tosen.

- Range ton sabre, Grimmjow.

- Tosen ! Qu'es ce que tu fous la bordel ?

- Quoi, tu me le demande ? Tu décide d'envahir le monde réel de ton propre chef, tu mobilise cinq Arrancars puis tu les perd dans la bataille. Tu est en violation directe des ordres qui t'ont été donné.

Tosen fit quelque pas et ouvrit un Garganta derrière Grimmjow, tout en terminant sa tirade.

- Tu comprend n'es ce pas ? Aizen-sama est furieux, Grimmjow. Ta punition sera décidé au Hueco Mundo.

- Tchh, très bien. »

L'Arrancar suivit Kaname et, sourd aux imprécations d'Ichigo, disparut. Celui-ci, furieux à la fois contre l'ennemi et lui même, se souvint tout de même d'une chose étrange. D'où pouvait bien venir cette attaque, et pourquoi la pression spirituelle lui avait semblé familière ?...

Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes. Mais je pouvais pas le laisser les tuer tous ! Utiliser son Celo Lanza comme ça ! En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve le cul par terre, après m'être pris la baffe du siècle. Il est devant moi, la main levé. Il me regarde, les yeux rempli de détermination et de...tristesse ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Il tient absolument à me protéger, ça je le sais. Mais tenter de tous les tuer comme ça, ce n'est pas normal ! Si je ne l'avais pas déconcentré, il aurait sans doute massacré tout le monde ! Bon sang, je sais qu'il est capable de tuer de sang-froid mais là...

« Pourquoi m'avoir arrêté ?

- ? Quoi ? Tu me pose la question ? Tu pouvais pas les laisser continuer tout seul ? Quel besoins y avait-il de te dévoiler comme ça ?

Il soupire profondément, et j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il a plus de cernes que je ne l'avais remarqué. Son front est barrés de rides de soucis, et surtout, son regard n'est plus le même. Je n'y vois plus la joie de vivre d'antan.

- Je suis à ma limite. .

- Que veux tu dire ?

Il se passe la main sur le visage et je vois des bout de peau tomber. Choqué, je le regarde sans rien dire pendant qu'il continue son explication.

- Cette peau artificielle ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Chaque fois que je la reforme, elle dure moins et se casse plus facilement. Elle est également bien plus perméable. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à me dissimuler bien longtemps. J'ai déjà été repéré d'ailleurs, et seule l'arrivée des Arrancars a fait oublié aux Shinigamis ma présence. Le coup de ce soir était à l'origine un moyen de gagner du temps, mais finalement il va nous servir de leurre.

- Un...leurre ? Je ne comprend pas...

- Cela fait un moment que j'aurais du m'y résoudre. Mais après t'avoir vu à l'œuvre, et le feu d'artifice de ce soir, je crois qu'il est temps.

- Temps de faire quoi ? De quoi tu parle enfin ?

- Tu voulais voir le Hueco Mundo ? Me demande t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Tu vas faire plus que ça. Dès que j'aurais fini de régler certains détails, on file là ou aucun Shinigami ne viendrait nous chercher. Direction le monde des Hollows. Mon monde.

J'en reste baba. C'est à la fois un rêve qui se réalise et un cauchemar qui commence. Mine de rien, j'y suis attaché, moi, au monde réel. Et même si les cours du prof de philosophie finiront un jour par me tuer d'ennui, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de mettre la pâté à quelques voyous stupides de temps en temps. Ça défoule tellement ! Père doit bien remarquer ma tête, et il ajoute avec connivence.

- Et puis, là-bas, je pourrais t'entraîner sans difficulté, si le cœur t'en dis...

C'est l'argument qui fait pencher la balance. J'ai tellement envie d'utiliser enfin mes pouvoirs nouvellement découverts que la perspective de le faire sans restriction balaie toute autres considérations.

- On part quand ?

- Dans une semaine environs. Je vais devoir nettoyer toute les traces et éviter de laisser un désordre après notre départ. Je m'occuperais de l'école assez vite mais d'ici là, me dit-il avec un œil malicieux, obligation de rester en cours !

Réponse immédiate, instinctive et spontanée de quiconque a déjà été à l'école.

- Oh, non...


	4. Un nouveau monde

Trois semaines... Trois semaines à subir les cours ! Je n'en peux plus. Heureusement que père m'a annoncé que le départ était proche. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas école. Je descend les escalier et découvre père, en train de dévaliser le frigo.

« Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ?

- Nous n'allons pas quitter le monde réel comme ça voyons ! Pour commémorer le dernier jour qu'on y passera avant un bon bout de temps, je propose pique-nique familial ! Partant ? Me répondit-il.

- Et comment ! » M'exclamais je joyeusement.

On se répartit rapidement les rôles, je prépare le repas et il sort tout le reste. Une fois le sac préparé, les aliments emballés, direction le parc. On s'installe tranquillement et on casse la croûte. Père se montre particulièrement spirituel et nous nous empiffrons dans un vain concours de celui qui mangera le plus vite. Je suis vraiment content de le voir comme ça, mais certains détails me disent qu'il fait de lourds efforts. Sa peau artificielle semble sur le point de tomber en morceau sous la pression qui s'exerce sur elle, et parfois il doit s'arrêter pour reconstituer un bout qui s'envole. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de manger trois fois plus que moi. Il met tout ça ou, je vous le demande ?

« Dès que nous auront fini cet excellent repas, dit-il en avalant au passage, nous partirons par un Garganta. Je t 'explique comment ça fonctionne:C'est un passage à vide, en quelque sorte, remplis de particules spirituelle. Je formerais le chemin et tu restera derrière moi en faisant bien attention à rester sur le chemin. Si tu tombe, je ne sais pas si tu même atterrir un jour quelque part. »

Je m'apprête à engouffrer un énorme morceau de poulet tout en écoutant attentivement lorsque je ressens soudain une pression spirituelle énorme qui apparaît pas loin de nous. Plusieurs autres se manifestent et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, on se retrouve à assister à un combat entre trois Arrancars et quatre Shinigamis. Étonné, je reconnais le gosse au cheveux blanc, la rousse avec une énorme poitrine, le chauve et le bellâtre. Ils se battent contre un colosse, un espèce d'hermaphrodite et un gosse blond qui...regarde les oiseux passer ? Père ne semble pas angoissé, il rit même de voir le gosse Arrancar tenter d'attraper un papillon. Moi, c'est pas que je ne trouva pas ça drôle, mais je nous trouve un peu exposé. Une détonation retenti et je vois que l'hermaphrodite possède désormais huit tentacules dans le dos, et qu'il tente d'attraper les Shinigamis.

« Et voilà, ils auraient du se douter qu'il avait sa libération sous le coude. Commente t-il tel le spectateur d'un match de foot. Tiens, ils se sont tous fait attrapé ! Je dirais que ça va mal finir pour les Shinigamis.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Hurle soudain le colosse, qui n'avait plus d'adversaire.

Je regarde et je constate avec appréhension qu'il regarde vers nous ! Je crois que tout compte fait, on aurait du se barrer avant. Le gros nous fonce dessus à toute vitesse et je me retiens de reculer.

Bien, on dirait que j'ai pas le choix. Soupire père. Mais en même temps, dit il en se levant, ça me fera un bon exercice.

Au moment ou le gros nous a presque atteint, père laisse partir son camouflage, révélant son corps de Hollow. La pression spirituelle accumulée explose soudain, et je suis plaqué au sol. Le gros semble surpris, et ouvre grand la bouche. Une lueur rouge se met à briller et un Celo en jaillit droit sur nous. Père, d'un simple mouvement de la main, le dévie droit vers l'Arrancar à tentacule, ce qui tranche net ceux qui retenait la Shinigami, qui était sur le point de se faire embrocher par les pics qui en sortait.

- Superbe, dis-je en applaudissant après être parvenu à me relever difficilement.

- Enfoiré, je vais te... !

Le colosse n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une onde de choc écarlate lui explose dans le dos et le jette à terre. Je me retourne et voit un type en sandale, avec un bob sur la tête et un air absolument pas sérieux arriver, une fine épée à la main. Il utilise un Shumpo et se retrouve dans les airs. Le colosse, dès qu'il le voit, semble hésiter entre nous et le gars, que je reconnais soudain comme le marchand de bonbon du coin. Ce gars est un Shinigami lui aussi ? Mais qui est normal dans cette ville ? Il faut que je me passe les nerfs sur quelque chose, et ce gros Arrancar fait une cible parfaite. Je pointe le doigt vers lui et mon Celo doré le percute. L'explosion ne semble même pas le blesser, à mon grand regret. Par contre, effet imprévu, il se décide à nous attaquer. Il tend la main vers nous et une onde de choc rouge en jaillit, si rapide que je la perçois à peine. Père l'encaisse sans difficulté et se permet même de ricaner.

- Un Bala. Moins puissant qu'un Celo, mais plus rapide. Dommage, mais c'est encore trop faible pour m'égratigner.

- Hé toi ! Tu veux bien t'occuper de ce gros pour moi ?

Je suis stupéfait de voir l'homme au bob parler comme ça à père, et encore plus stupéfait de voir père hocher la tête après un instant de réflexion. L'homme fonce alors vers l'Arrancar à tentacule tandis que père se tourne de nouveau vers le gros, qui semble furieux.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Un Vasto Lorde comme toi, pactiser avec ces... !

Une fois de plus il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car père lui administra l'uppercut du siècle, ce qui le balança une bonne trentaine de mètre.

- Je ne pactise pas, je profite de la situation. Rectifia père avant d'envoyer un Celo.

Le rayon argenté percuta l'Arrancar et l'explosion souleva un impressionnant panache de poussière. Je me sens soudain attrapé par le bras et emporté en un éclair. Quelque secondes plus tard et je me retrouve par terre. Je me relève d'un roulé boulé et souffle en constatant que c'est père qui m'a emporté jusqu'à la maison en Sonido.

- Heu... Je peux juste savoir ce qu'on fait là ? Demandai je, un peu secoué.

Père tend le doigt eu une sorte de brèche noire se met à onduler, à grandir, puis se stabilisa. J'ai déjà vu ça, mais ou... Mais oui ! C'est de la même manière que les Arrancars sont arrivés !

- On y va, Aiko. Vers le Hueco Mundo.

Il me tend la main et je me relève avec son aide, puis nous nous engouffrons dans le tunnel noir. Un chemin blanc qui semble entièrement composé de reishi apparaît devant nous tandis qu'il s'efface derrière. J'ignore combien de temps nous marchons, mais nous émergeons enfin dans un immense désert de sable gris. Quelque arbres rachitiques font le paysage et au loin on voit l'ombre d'une forêt, mais c'est essentiellement un désert. Bizarrement, j'aime bien le paysage, c'est calme, silencieux. Et j'ai l'impression que plus je respire, plus je me sens bien. Père aussi semble ravi. Enfin, ravi, difficile d'affirmer quoi que ce soit lorsqu'on a un masque de Hollow à la place du visage. Mais je sens qu'il est ravi d'être ici. On reste quelque minute comme ça, à savourer l'instant, puis il se tourne vers moi.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de tenir ma promesse.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Je t'avais promis qu'une fois dans le Hueco Mundo, tu pourrais utiliser tes capacités sans problèmes. Je vais même faire plus que ça : je vais t'aider à les faire mûrir ! Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement dépendant de moi, surtout ici.

- Alors c'est un entraînement ? Demandai-je plein d'espoir.

- C'est un entraînement. Et je te paris que d'ici quelque jours, tu sera par terre à me supplier de t'accorder une pause !

- Paris tenu !

- Mais d'abord, j'ai quelque point essentiels à t'expliquer. Ouvre bien tes oreilles.

C'est dire que j'ai les oreilles ouvertes, un peu plus et elle se détachent.

- Tout d'abord, les Hollows. Tu en connais un rayon, mais c'est trop vague. Techniquement, il existe quatre grandes catégories. Étant donné que je les aies toutes vécu, je sais de quoi je parle...

Il reste un moment pensif, puis il reprend comme si rien n'avait été dit.

- En premier, les Hollows basiques. Leur forme et leur taille varie, mais ils ont tous le masque blanc et le trou dans la poitrine en commun, comme tu a déjà du le remarquer. Ils sont plutôt faibles, même si certains se détachent du lot. Ensuite viennent les Guillians. Ils sont tous identiques et ressemblent à de gigantesques fantômes noir sans bras et au masque blanc. Malgré leur taille, ils sont stupides, lents, et ils sont plutôt faibles. Tu pourrais sans doute en vaincre un toi-même.

- Mais ils sont plus puissant que les Hollows de base non ?

- De loin. Mais c'est les plus faibles des Menos Grande. Ensuite viennent les Adjuchas. Plus petits et bien plus intelligents que les Guillians, ils sont également bien plus puissant. Enfin il y a les Vastos Lorde tel que moi. De taille humaine, ils sont d'une puissance incomparable a n'importe quel autre Hollow.

- Et les Arrancars ?

Il se crispe et serre les poings avant de répondre d'une voix nettement plus excédée.

- Ce sont des Hollows qui ont renoncé à leur masque pour obtenir des pouvoirs de Shinigami. Ces idiots sont actuellement rangé sous l'autorité de cet arriviste usurpateur d'Aizen Sosuke qui a réuni les plus fort d'entre eux dans son ''Espada''. C'est lui qui a la haute main sur le Hueco Mundo à présent. Un Shinigami !

Intimidé par sa colère apparente, je me tais, et il se calme finalement.

- Bref. Si tu veux un jour atteindre au moins le niveau d'un Adjuchas, il va falloir travailler dur. Et au passage, je te déconseille fortement de te balader seul tant que tu ne maîtrise pas le Sonido. Un accident est si vite arrivé ici. »

Je déglutit avant de sourire a nouveau. Ce monde dangereux allait être bien plus excitant que le monde réel en fin de compte...


	5. La prison se nomme 'La Nuit'

Le Hollow, un espèce de fourmillions, grogna puis fit claquer ses mandibules acérés. Sa cible esquiva souplement l'attaque avant de se faufiler sous son ventre et de le lacérer d'un seul coup, tranchant dans la partie tendre de l'abdomen. Stridulant de rage, le monstre s'abattit sur le sol pour tenter d'écraser l'insecte qui le narguait. Il crut être parvenu à ses fins lorsqu'une douleur lui laboura le dos. Il tenta de se retourner, mais un craquement lui annonça la destruction de sa colonne vertébrale. Incapable de se déplacer, il vit son adversaire apparaître sous son nez, l'air railleur. Le Hollow, enragé, ouvrit la gueule et une lueur verdâtre de mauvaise augure luisit depuis sa gorge. Une lueur doré brilla soudain, émanant de la main tendu de son ennemi, le surpris tant qu'il lâcha son Celo prématurément. Le rayon vert fut engloutit par le doré, et la dernière pensée du Hollow fut « Battus par... Un humain ! ».

Satisfait, je regarde le Hollow disparaître. Je jubile même. J'ai vaincu un Adjuchas pour la première fois, et sans aucune difficulté ! Un frémissement dans l'air signale que père vient d'atterrir derrière moi. Je le sens fier, et je dois dire qu'il y a de quoi.

« Impressionnant. Tu progresse vraiment plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- Et j'ai pas tout donné ! Je suis sur que je peux mieux faire !

- On verra ça. Pour l'instant, pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es mis devant lui après lui avoir fracassé le dos ? Tu aurais pu l'achever sans difficulté. Dit-il avec un ton de reproche.

- Hé bien, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le narguer, il avait l'air si furieux, et je le battais si facilement...

Il secoue la tête et me passe affectueusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Je me demande si je n'ai pas déteint sur toi. C'est vraiment un raisonnement de Hollow !

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué, mais on dirait presque que mon père est un Hollow. Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Il éclate de rire et j'esquive un crochet du gauche exagérément lent. Il lance alors un véritable coup, et j'ai tout juste le temps de me déplacer cinquante mètre plus loin.

- Et bien voilà, on dirait que tu utilise enfin un Sonido correct... » Dit-il en se retrouvant derrière moi.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il m'attrape et me met à terre avant de me relever. Je recrache du sable et ne peut m'empêcher de rire aussi. Il me montre l'horizon et nous nous mettons à courir. J'adore vraiment le Hueco Mundo. Pour un peu, je m'y sent chez moi. Avec l'aide de père, j'ai vaincu des dizaines de Hollows, de Gillians et même cet Adjuchas ! J'ai pris goût au combat, à la traque d'adversaires, et à la victoire qui s'en suit. Je secoue la tête. Décidément il a raison, il déteint franchement sur moi. Je remarque soudain quelque chose d'étrange. Comme un frisson sur mon dos. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour avertir père, je me fais violemment percuté par quelque chose, et l'explosion qui s'en suit m'aveugle complètement. Je suis propulsé à terre, et je sens une douleur aiguë a mon coté droit. Je tente de me relever, toujours aveuglé par le sable en suspension, lorsqu'un sabre se pose sur ma gorge. La poussière finit par se dissiper, et je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir mon tortionnaire. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je reconnais l'Arrancar aux yeux verts et au visage pâle, celui-là même qui était présent lorsque j'avais montré à père mon Celo. Regardant de nouveau devant moi, je vois que père fait face a une autre Arrancar, une fille a la peau foncée et aux cheveux jaune court, qui porte un sabre large et court attaché dans son dos. Elle est les bras croisé, l'air impassible, tandis que père semble furieux. Je tente de bouger, mais la pression du sabre s'accentue, et je cesse immédiatement.

« Cette fois tu nous accompagne, Paladin. Inutile de fuir ou de résister. Si tu tente l'un ou l'autre, celui-ci en paiera le prix.

La déclaration d'Ulquiorra faisait monter en moi une vague de honte. Si seulement je n'avais pas été là, il aurait sans doute pu s'échapper facilement ! Et me voilà pris en otage ! Je m'en veux à mort.

- Qui te dis que je ne peux pas partir en le laissant ? Pourquoi m'occuperais-je de lui, alors que je peux vous échapper sans difficulté ?

Je tente de croiser le regard de père, mais celui-ci continue de fixer la métisse aux cheveux blond, impassible. Il semble prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais. Je le connais trop bien. Reste à savoir si eux, se laisseront avoir.

- Tu mens. Dit alors la femme en se rapprochant de lui. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu est capable de tout abandonner, de tuer ou de mourir, mais je sais que lui seul compte pour toi.

Elle arrive à moins d'un mètre de père et plante son regard dans le sien.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, répète elle. Le sens du sacrifice. Je connais cela, et c'est pourquoi tu ne l'abandonnera pas. Tu n'a pas le choix. Suis nous.

Le temps semble se figer, puis père baisse légèrement la tête.

- C'est pour cela que tu a été envoyé, n'es-ce pas ? Toi, Tia Hallibel, la seule de l'Espada pouvant me comprendre, et me percer à jour de cette manière...

Il y eut un instant de silence. Je comprend alors que père est vaincu. Des larmes de honte coulent, je ne peux les retenir. La pointe du sabre titille ma gorge, et je me relève tant bien que mal, évitant de croiser le regard de père. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir.

- Allons-y. Aizen-sama attend. »

L'immense palais de Las Noches se voit de très loin à l'horizon. Il est gigantesque, un vrai palais de mégalo, et si je ne pensais pas que la désignation ''Trou à rats'' de père parlait davantage des habitants que du palais lui-même, j'aurais immédiatement rectifié ma façon de penser. Lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, je croyais que nous étions presque arrivé. Mais en réalité, nous étions encore extrêmement loin. Le rythme inhumain qu'imposait les Espadas faisait gagner du temps, mais je n'était parvenu à suivre qu'a grand peine. Finalement, nous arrivons enfin devant le palais, et je peux souffler un peu. Je suis suivi des yeux en permanence par le dénommé Ulquiorra, et son regard me fait froid dans le dos. Nous traversons une vaste série de salles, pour la plupart vides, et je vois différents Arrancars au passage. Je suis une surpris de voir les différences entre ceux-ci. Certains sont comme ceux qui nous accompagnent, pratiquement humain. La plupart des autres sont nettement plus monstrueux, comme inachevés. Est ce lié à leur force ? Les plus puissant seuls posséderaient donc une apparence vraiment humaine ? Je m'arrache à mes réflexions lorsque nous arrivons dans une immense salle, ou trône orgueilleusement un homme aux cheveux bruns. Dans la salle se trouvent huit Arrancars, tous écarté les uns des autres. Je reconnais soudain parmi eux le colosse qui nous avait attaqué au parc. Avec les deux qui nous accompagnent, ils sont dix en tout. Serait-ce l'Espada ? Ulquiorra et Hallibel s'approche du trône et s'inclinent légèrement. J'ai oublié de dire que le trône en question sur trouve sur un plan surélevé d'au moins dix mètres. Plus mégalo, tu meurs.

« Alors vous avez réussi. Ulquiorra, Hallibel.

- Oui, Aizen-sama. Se contente de répondre l'Espada aux visage pâle.

- Voici donc le fameux Vasto Lorde qui a toujours refusé de servir. Sonoda Kaito, le Plateado Paladin.

Je vois père se crisper lorsqu'il entend son nom, ce qui semble amuser le Shinigami.

- Oh, oui, je sais cela. Je suis aussi au courant pour celui-ci. Dit-il en me regardant intensément.

J'ai déjà vu des yeux comme ceux là, chez un Hollow qui venait d'apercevoir sa prochaine proie. Mais contrairement à ceux du Hollow, les yeux de cet homme recelait une intelligence froide et calculée. Je détourne le regard, ne pouvant les soutenir plus longtemps, et je vois alors quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir ici : _Orihime Inoue. Je suis interloqué. Que fiche cette gourde ici ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage lorsqu'une voix interpelle Aizen._

- Hé, c'est pas fini de ramener des truc inutiles ? Déjà cette fille, et maintenant ça ?

Je me retourne, et toise celui qui vient de parler, un homme extrêmement grand à la silhouette efflanqué. Ses cheveux sont noirs et longs, sa peau très claire et son œil unique de couleur noir, l'autre étant recouvert par un bandeau. Son sourire railleurs dévoile des dents démesurées, et j'ai la nette impression que ce type cherche la bagarre.

- Enfin, il fallait ramener le Vasto Lorde, non ? Ce gamin n'a aucune importance, pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout de suite ?

- Les ordres d'Aizen-sama étaient de les ramener tout les deux. Contesta Hallibel.

- Ah ouais ? Moi je dis que c'est se montrer faible de ta part ! Riposta le maigre.

Je suis plus qu'énervé. J'en ai ras le bol. Ce type est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je serre le poing et le tend vers lui. Au même moment, une lame d'énergie dorée se déploie et s'allonge, se dirigeant droit vers le type filiforme. Celui-ci semble n'en avoir cure et sourit crânement. La lame dorée l'atteint alors et le transperce, brisant sa clavicule. Je remonte brutalement la lame et elle ressort de son épaule dans une gerbe de sang, avant de disparaître. Incrédule, le type regarde sa blessure et hurle, davantage de rage que de douleur.

- Connard ! Hurle t-il avant de saisir une immense lame en forme de croissant de lune.

- Arrête, Nnoitra.

La voix calme et autoritaire du Shinigami stoppa net l'Arrancar enragé, qui avait visiblement bien du mal à ne pas continuer son mouvement. J'entends alors plusieurs éclats de rire. Un type aux cheveux bleu et avec un fragment de masque à la mâchoire et le colosse riaient cruellement, avec l'évidente intention d'humilier le dénommé Nnoitra. La blessure de ce dernier ne saignait déjà plus beaucoup d'ailleurs. Je tourne la tête et croise le regard approbateur de père, puis celui, amusé, de Aizen. Les Arrancars ont l'air de leur coté soit surpris, soit impassible, soit hilare. Un vrai carnaval de monstre de foire.

- Je crois que tu a ta réponse Nnoitra. Ne t'avise plus d'essayer de l'attaquer. Il m'intéresse.

Un frisson remonte le long de mon dos. Je ne me sens vraiment pas en sécurité d'un seul coup.

- Et toi, Sonoda Kaito. Va tu me servir ? Demande t-il, le sourire aux lèvre.

- Je ne crois pas avoir le choix, Shinigami. Asséna père en soutenant son regard.

La réponse sembla réellement amuser son interlocuteur, qui se leva de son trône et apparut soudain devant moi. Je manque reculer d'un pas sous la surprise. Sa vitesse m'a complètement pris au dépourvu.

- En effet, je crains que tu n'aie pas d'autre options. Que ce soit toi ou lui.

Cette fois je recule franchement. Je déteste vraiment ce type. Il se retourne alors et je remarque deux autres Shinigamis, un homme à la peau foncé et un bandeau devant les yeux et un autre, les cheveux argenté un peu comme les miens, les yeux fermé et un sourire de serpent, qui se tenaient en retrait.

- Gin, Kaname, amenez les en dessous. Nous avons du travail.

- Allons, regardez le, il est mort de peur ! Bien qu'il m'ait assez surpris en poignardant Nnoitra comme ça... Dit le dénommé Gin sans cesser de sourire comme un serpent.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je suis forcé de les suivre avec père. Nous descendons dans une salle souterraine, bien qu'elle soit tout de même immense, et je vois alors, sur un piédestal, une sorte de grosse bille blanche. Aizen s'en empare avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Nous allons commencer par toi, mon cher Vasto Lorde.

Père s'approcha avec méfiance, et aussitôt, une sorte de cage brillante l'emprisonna. Il cessa aussitôt de bouger et jeta un regard meurtrier à Aizen.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Juste pour te tenir tranquille durant ta transformation.

Il plaça la bille blanche sur la cage, et celle ci devint noire. Une puissante lumière émana soudain de la cage, et je détourne les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé. Un crissement se fait entendre, puis n bruit de verre brisé. Je regarde de nouveau, et je ne peux empêcher ma mâchoire de pendre stupidement. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot, mais je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Père a changé. Les plaques osseuses qui le recouvraient auparavant entièrement ne couvrent plus que son torse, formant également des sortes d'épaulières et de tassettes. Son masque est réduit à deux protèges-joues. Un katana se tient dans son fourreau suspendu à sa ceinture, et il passe une tenue semblable à celles que portaient les autres Arrancars. Mais ce qui m'interpelle, et m'empêche de détourner le regard, c'est son visage. Il a de nouveau le visage de sa jeunesse, alors que je ,'avais pas dix ans. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux ! Je reste un moment à l'examiner, et son regard croise le mien. Il sourit alors, un sourire triste. Il se détourne de moi et toise Aizen du regard, mais d'un regard qui semblait le mettre au défi de me faire quoi que ce soit.

- Hé bien, quel beau succès. Dit-alors Gin, toujours souriant. Même si il semble un peu indocile...

- Je ne te suis pas fidèle, Sosuke Aizen. Déclara père avec dureté. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me retient ici. Une seule.

- Ne me fais pas l'affront de croire que je l'ignore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sonoda Kaito. J'ai un projet pour toi, et surtout pour lui... »


	6. Le prix du pouvoir

Un ''projet''... Rien que ce mot me fait froid dans le dos. Je m'imagine je ne sais quelle expériences né de l'esprit malsain de ce type. Et ce n'est pas ceux qui l'entourent qui me rassurent. Quoique... Si le type au sourire et aux yeux de serpent me fait presque peur, l'homme aux yeux bandés ne paraît pas si menaçant. Père se dresse face à Aizen, mais je remarque qu'il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui. Il regarde Aizen avec des yeux ou un sentiment que je n'ai jamais vu chez lui auparavant. Le doute. Le Shinigami paraît presque...ravi de voir ça.

« Impressionnant. Tu est le premier, qu'il soit Hollow ou Shinigami, que je découvre capable de se placer à un niveau suffisamment proche du mien pour la sentir sans que je ne l'abaisse à niveau plus bas.

- Impossible... Murmure père. Comment une telle force... Peut-elle exister ?

- Voila pourquoi je trône, et que les autres me servent. Comment pense tu que j'ai pu rassembler et garder sous mon autorité tout ces Espadas ? Je suis simplement plus fort qu'aucun d'entre eux. Déclare tranquillement Aizen.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et l'air semble s'épaissir autour de lui. L'instant d'après, je suis littéralement écrasé par une pression spirituelle monstrueuse. J'ai l'impression que l'air lui même est devenu solide, et je tombe à genoux, incapable de rester debout. La pression disparaît subitement, mais je suis encore sous le choc. Je me relève difficilement, et je tente de me reprendre.

- Hé bien hé bien, toujours aussi intimidant, capitaine Aizen. Dit le Shinigami au visage serpentin. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait simplement pour l'effrayer, si ?

- Bien sûr que non, Gin. Ce garçon m'intéresse de plus en plus. Son évolution est remarquable. Lorsque Yami les à vu sur Terre il y a peu de temps, il n'a pas pu l'égratigner avec un Celo. Et le voilà a présent capable de transpercer le Hierro de Nnoitra, l'un des plus solide de l'Espada.

Il se dirige vers moi, la bille blanche entre ses doigts. Je recule d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de rester sur place. Quelle différence ? Il serait capable de me rattraper avant que je ne puisse bouger ne serait ce qu'un muscle.

- Quelle va donc être sa prochaine étape... Je suis impatient de le découvrir. Qui sait, il va peut-être même me surprendre. »

Une cage de verre se matérialise soudain autour de moi. Je ne peux plus faire un geste. Je jette un regard implorant à père. Celui-ci secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ne peut rien faire non plus. Je tente de me rassurer en me disant que ça ne sera pas trop horrible. Aizen pose alors la bille blanche, et celle-ci vire au noir. Une puissante lumière émane soudain de la bille, et je sombre dans l'obscurité.

Je rouvre les yeux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je me calme avant de constater que je ne suis plus dans la pièce. Je regarde autour de moi en me frottant les yeux. Je peine à comprendre. Je me trouve au sommet d'une tour d'or et d'argent gigantesque, dont la base disparaît dans les nuages en contrebas. Je tente de voir si il y a autre chose, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ai que cette tour. Rien d'autre, mis à part le soleil en haut, et les nuages en bas, ne trouble le ciel. Je m'y assoie, essayant de réfléchir. Comment suis je arrivé ici ? C'est à rien n'y comprendre. Mais étrangement, je me sens bien ici. J'ai l'impression de me trouver la ou j'ai toujours cherché a aller. Je me relève et me penche pour voir si je trouve quelque chose.

Mais rien ne filtre de l'épais tapis de nuage. J'entends alors un bruit de pas. Deux bruits de pas séparés. Je me retourne, et découvre deux personnes. Toute deux ont mon visage. Mais elles sont aussi différente qu'il est possible de l'être. Celle de gauche est vêtu d'un uniforme noir, possède les yeux et les cheveux noirs, et un sabre accroché à la ceinture. Celle de droite ne possède comme vêtement qu'une tenue blanche, les yeux et les cheveux blancs comme neige, et deux longue excroissances osseuses partent de ses poignets pour former des lames. Je baisse les yeux et constate que je ne porte pas la tenue que j'avais avant, mais une tenue du même gris que mes yeux et mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression de former avec ces deux la le Yin et le Yang, avec moi coincé entre les deux. Mes deux ''jumeaux'' se regardent en chien de faïence, et la tension entre eux est palpable.

Ils se jettent soudain l'un contre l'autre, sabre contre lames, et une onde de choc naît de leur rencontre. Je suis repoussé en arrière sous la force du choc, et les voit se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, tel des chiens enragés. Lors de leur rencontre, une nouvelle onde de choc se propage, et je suis expulsé encore plus loin. Je veux avancer et mon pied ne rencontre que le vide. Je baisse les yeux... Et constate que je suis à une bonne dizaine de mètres du rebord du sommet de la tour ! Je pédale dans l'air comme un idiot, je tente de nager, de battre des bras, avant qu'une idée stupide ne me vienne à l'idée. Je me concentre et l'air se densifie sous mes pieds. Quel abruti je fais, tellement sonné que j'en oublie d'utiliser les particules spirituelles pour me déplacer dans les airs ! Je vois soudain que les nuages semblent s'être rapproché. Ils semblent également plus sombres.

Mes deux ''jumeaux'' croisent le fer une fois de plus et les nuages se rapprochent, devenant encore plus menaçant. Je fonce vers eux pour les arrêter, mais la pression qui se dégage est si forte que je suis repoussé. Ils semblent tout les deux enragés, et le regards qu'ils se jettent en dit long sur leurs intention. Noir fait passe la main sur son sabre et une lumière dorée se met à briller avant d'entourer la lame. Noir charge alors Blanc, et donne un puissant coup. Celui-ci lève ses lames osseuses croisées et un mur d'énergie argenté bloque net l'attaque. Bon sang, je n'y crois pas ! La lame dorée est bien ma technique, mais ce mur argenté, c'est un pouvoir de père ! Je remarque alors que les nuages sont dangereusement proches. Un vent de mauvaise augure s'est levé, et le soleil lui même brille moins fort, tandis que des craquement signalent que la tour commence à s'effriter. Il faut que je les arrête. J'ignore pourquoi ils se battent, mais si ils continuent, tout va être détruit ! Blanc et Noir se jettent l'un sur l'autre, lames en avant. Je n'arriverais pas à les bloquer. Je m'interpose entre les deux, faisant de mon corps un rempart. Les deux lames osseuses et le sabre me transpercent, et un goût de sang envahit ma bouche. Je lis de l'incrédulité dans le regard de Noir et de Blanc.

Obéissant à un instinct que je ne comprend pas bien, je saisis les deux lames, et Noir et Blanc commencent à se colorer de gris petit à petit. Surpris, ils se mettent à se débattre, et je suis encore plus surpris de voir qu'ils ne se battent pas pour m'échapper, mais pour me faire lâcher l'autre ! Je resserre ma prise malgré la douleur, et ils finissent tous les deux par se retrouver entièrement gris. Ils se dispersent à ce moment, tel des figures de poussière, avant de s'infiltrer en moi. La souffrance devient si grande que je perds conscience.

« Hé bien, quel changement. Si tu pouvais voir ça Tosen, tu serais franchement surpris.

La voix de ce serpent de Gin n'est pas vraiment la chose que j'ai le plus envie d'entendre quand je me réveille, mais ça me prouve que je suis à Las Noches. Dommage. Je suis debout, et je sens que quelqu'un me soutient pour m'empêcher de tomber. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, je peux dire que c'est père. Sa pression spirituelle est réconfortante, j'ai l'impression d'être enveloppé d'air chaud. Je rouvre les yeux, et voit qu'Aizen sourit, de son sourire supérieur. Je passe la main sur ma poitrine et me fige. Un matériau lisse et dur, recouvre mon torse. Je baisse les yeux et me découvre entièrement recouvert d'une sorte d'exosquelette noir et blanc, qui a remplacé ma tenue. Seule ma tête est dégagée. Je sens également quelque chose d'étrange a ma main droite. Curieux, je me concentre, et un katana émerge de ma main pour finir entièrement hors de ma paume. Je l'examine longuement, intrigué. La lame est droite, mais la pointe courbée. La lame est a moitié noire et à moitié blanche, et la rainure centrale est de couleur grise. La garde est dorée avec des incrustations d'argent. L'arme est magnifique, et j'ai du mal à en détacher les yeux. Je n'ai qu'a y penser pour que l'arme se fonde de nouveau à l'intérieur de l'exosquelette.

- Quelle surprise. Déclara Aizen. Je me doutais bien que cela ne ressemblerait à rien de ce que j'ai déjà obtenu, mais je suis tout de même étonné de voir un tel résultat.

Je parviens à me tenir debout maintenant sans aide. Je suis agité de sentiments contradictoires. D'un coté, je sens que je ne suis plus le même, je ne sais même pas si je peux encore me dire humain. Mais d'un autre coté, je suis incroyablement excité par la sensation de puissance que je ressens. J'en oublierais presque notre situation. Presque.

- Venez avec moi. La réunion va commencer, et j'aimerais que vous y assistiez, Kaito, Aiko. »

Ça me hérisse plus que tout d'entendre ce type m'appeler par mon prénom. J'ai vraiment envie de lui coller mon sabre entre les dents. Mais j'abandonne vite ce désir futile. Non seulement il y a toujours les deux autres Shinigamis avec lui, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il serait capable de m'égorger avec ma propre lame si je tentais quelque chose. Père croise mon regard et me fait un signe de tête. Pas maintenant, semble t-il dire. Nous aurons notre chance. Nous arrivons finalement à une longue table ou se trouve assis l'Espada au complet. Aizen s'assoie tandis que père et moi restons debout, ainsi que Gin et Tosen. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille ce qui se dit, absorbé dans mes pensées. Ce qui s'est déroulé durant mon inconscience me laisse toujours perplexe, je ne parviens toujours pas à en tirer de conclusions. Je suis sûr que les couleurs ont une signification importante, mais je n'arrive pas à cerner laquelle. C'est frustrant ! Je jette un petit œil a la projection et mon cœur loupe un battement. Mais je les connais ces deux là ! Le roux, le grand balaise et le mince à lunette ! Ils sont tous du bahut ! Décidément, je crois que cette ville est le repaire de tout ce qui est anormal dans le Japon. Je sais que je me répète, mais vous réagiriez comment si vous découvriez que tour à tour vos camarades de classe, la cruchasse du bahut et même le marchand de bonbons du coin se révèlent anormaux ? Je vois l'Espada aux cheveux bleu, Grimmjow si je comprend bien, se lever et commencer à partir. Je m'attend à ce que Aizen fasse quelque chose, mais rien. Il me regarde alors, de son regard amusé et je comprend : ce type veut que je fasse le sale boulot. J'ai encore plus envie de lui refaire le portrait, non pour qui il se prend ? Je me venge sur l'Espada. En un éclair, je l'attrape par la tête et je l'écrase sur le sol avec violence, défonçant en partie le sol. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de riposter, je lui tire les bras en arrière et le plaque pour de bon d'un coup de pied. Je me sens un peu coupable de ressentir autant de plaisir en faisant ça, mais que c'est bon !

« J'apprécie que tu veuille me satisfaire, Grimmjow, mais tâche de ne pas oublier les ordres.

Aizen, l'air détaché, ne s'était même pas retourné. Certains Espada laissent échapper un hoquet de surprise, d'autres restent impassible. Grimmjow, furieux, semble comprendre néanmoins qu'il est allé trop loin.

- Relâche le, Aiko.

Je m'exécute, non sans grincer des dents en entendant une fois de plus ce gars me parler aussi familièrement. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il faisait pareil avec tout le monde, mais ça ne change rien, ça m'énerve !

- J'ai autre chose à vous annoncer. Un nouveau membre rejoint l'Espada : Sonoda Kaito.

Ils se crispent tous, cette fois. Ils sont tous suspendu aux lèvres d'Aizen, qui semble s'amuser de les faire suer. Finalement, Père se retourne et relève ses cheveux, dévoilant un 0 noir dans sa nuque. Le colosse semble accuser le coup, et il s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un regard d'Ulquiorra l'arrête.

- Maintenant, retournez dans vos quartiers et attendez que l'ennemi vienne. Souvenez vous, tant que je suis avec vous, nous sommes invincibles. » Conclut Aizen.

Les Espada se lèvent, et quittent la salle. Grimmjow me lance un regard meurtrier que je soutient sans ciller. Auparavant, j'aurais sans doute eu peur. Mais plus maintenant. Je vois père partir et je le suis par réflexe. Je le retrouve sur un des toits du bâtiment. Le faux plafond et son soleil artificiel ne sont pas malvenu. Père est plongé dans ses réflexions. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

« Aiko... Tu comprend n'es-ce pas ? Le prix que nous avons du payer, n'est il pas trop lourd ?

Je le regarde un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. La tristesse m'envahit, et je retiens à grand peine mes larmes de couler.

- Je... Suis désolé. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir fuir avec toi à ce moment... J'aurais tant voulu ne pas être un poids...

- Aiko, ne dis pas cela. Dit-il avec fermeté. Tu est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux. La seule. C'est uniquement pour toi, grâce à toi que j'ai gardé la tête froide lorsque je suis devenu Hollow. C'est toi qui m'a donné un but, qui m'a gardé sain d'esprit. Je ne regrette rien. La seule chose qui m'attriste, c'est que pour te sauver, j'ai du sacrifier notre liberté à tous les deux.

- Mais nous pouvons nous enfuir. Objectais-je. Père, nous pouvons bien trouver un moyen...

Il soupire profondément, avant de se tourner vers moi. Le voir ainsi, sans son masque, les émotions visibles, me causa un choc plus puissant que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je me blottis contre lui, tandis que mes larmes coulent.

- Non Aiko... Nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir. Même si nous pouvions vaincre chaque Arrancar, chaque Hollows de Las Noches, Aizen te tuerait. Et je serais incapable de le supporter. Mais je te promet qu'un jour, nous serons de nouveau libre tout les deux. D'ici là, patience.

- Oui, père.

- Et cesse de m'appeler père, je prend vingt ans à chaque fois que tu me dis ça ! Bougonne t-il.

- D'accord pè... Je veux dire, Kaito.

- Voila, ce n'est pas si dur. Peut-être qu'avec ça tu arrivera à me faire oublier que je suis un vieux croûton... »

Je ris malgré moi, et nous partons tout les deux dans un grand éclat de rire qui chasse mes larmes. Je regarde le faux ciel d'un œil neuf. Un jour, je reverrais le vrai ciel. Je reste avec père un long moment, à contempler les nuages, puis un mouvement nous fais nous retourner. Tosen se tient derrière nous, et ses yeux bandés semblent nous fixer.

« Aizen-sama veux te voir, Sonoda Aiko. Suis moi.

Impossible de rester tranquille plus de cinq minute ici. Je laisse à regret père pour suivre le Shinigami. J'arrive dans la salle du trône ou, mégalo oblige, Aizen est assis sur le trône en question. Je constate immédiatement qu'Ulquiorra est également présent. Je me demande ce que ce maboul ( Aizen, pas l'Espada ) va encore pouvoir me faire subir.

- Te voilà donc, Aiko. Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la suite.

La suite ? Je ne le sens pas. Mais vraiment pas.

- Ulquiorra, j'aimerais que tu le combatte. Je veux évaluer sa force.

- Oui, Aizen-sama. » Répond l'Espada au visage pâle, sans manifester aucune émotion.

Je regarde tour à tour Aizen puis Ulquiorra, avant de faire émerger mon sabre de ma main. Si je réchappe à tout ça, je jure que je démolirais ce fichu palais pierre par pierre. Et j'espère bien y enterrer le cadavre de ce type au passage.


	7. Cohabitation forcée

Je préconise que la meilleur défense, c'est l'attaque. Je charge donc l'Espada, et porte un coup puissant. Celui-ci réagit et son sabre intercepte le mien. La force du coup le fait reculer, et je presse mon avantage, tentant de le mettre hors combat le plus vite possible. Un vicieux coup de pointe me contraint à reculer, avant de riposter furieusement. Il est sacrément bon. J'ai l'avantage de la force et de la vitesse, mais sa technique surpasse la mienne de loin. Un coup d'estoc passe sous ma garde, mais la lame est arrêté par mon armure dans un tintement. J'en profite pour frapper, mon sabre déchire sa veste et tranche sa peau, dessinant une estafilade sanglante. Mince, son Hierro est beaucoup plus solide que prévu. Je saute en arrière, pensant réfléchir à une tactique, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il bondit à ma rencontre et je pare, avant de le repousser brutalement. Je passe par dessus lui et délivre un estoc fulgurant au passage, qu'il esquive de justesse. Je me retourne à temps pour éviter sa lame avant de frapper en arc de cercle, ce qui le contraint à désengager. Il tend le doigt vers moi et une lumière verte pâle devint un Celo destructeur. Je réplique avec mon propre Celo, et l'explosion qui en résulte inonde la pièce de poussière. J'en prend parti pour passer derrière lui grâce au Sonido, et la fente que j'exécute lui transperce difficilement l'épaule. Je tente de retirer ma lame lorsque je constate qu'elle est coincée. Ulquiorra me retient le poignet. Cette action me prend au dépourvu. Il en profite pour me lancer un Celo, cette fois à bout portant. Je suis éjecté par l'explosion, mais lorsque le fumée se dissipe, j'en ressors pratiquement indemne. Mon armure m'a une fois de plus sauvé de l'attaque. Ulquiorra ressort mon sabre de son épaule, et le lance sur le pilier derrière lui.

J'utilise le Sonido pour la récupérer, mais il parvient à m'intercepter, et son sabre fend l'air. Pas le choix, j'attrape son sabre a la main en bénissant le fait que les gantelets sont compris dans l'exosquelette, et l'écarte violemment pour accéder à mon arme. L'arme se niche dans ma paume, et je l'arrache afin de parer un coup au visage. Un Sonido me permet de m'éloigner pour que j'évalue la situation. Je remarque alors que son épaule est à présent exempte de blessure. Une régénération accéléré, et d'une telle vitesse ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi ce malade d'Aizen l'a choisi, je risque pas de le tuer. Et si j'essayais ? L'idée me séduit, pouvoir prendre cet espèce d'arrogant au dépourvu me plaît.

« Aiko. Fit une voix qui m'était inconnue.

Ulquiorra tendit la main et la lumière verte apparut au bout de son doigt, mais cette fois elle resta et se concentra, devenant plus intense.

- Aiko.

Encore cette voix. Mais d'où vient-elle ? Le Celo concentré est tiré, et le rayon verdâtre file vers moi, prêt à m'engloutir.

- Écoute moi, Aiko ! »

Je suis au sommet de la tour d'or et d'argent. Je la reconnais immédiatement. Comment y suis-je revenu ?

« Aiko, pourquoi ne m'écoute tu pas ?

C'est cette voix ! Je me retourne et je vois, debout derrière moi, mon ''jumeau'' noir, qui me toise d'un air peiné, mon sabre à la main. Enfin, non, pas mon sabre. La lame du sien est entièrement noire, même si la garde est identique.

- Tu m'a fait tien, et pourtant tu ne m'entend pas.

- Qui est tu ? Je ne comprend pas.

Une deuxième voix intervient alors, moqueuse.

- Et tu l'a mêlé à toi ? Tu aurais du me laisser le détruire !

Blanc vient d'apparaître derrière moi, et il regarde Noir d'un air ironique.

- Ma force le soutient depuis bien plus longtemps que la tienne ! Toi, tu est inutile ! Surenchérit Blanc.

Je les regarde un instant avant de commencer à comprendre. Je me tourne vers Blanc, et je plante mon regard dans le sien. Une pression subtile émane de lui, et fait barrage entre Noir et moi.

- Va t'en.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demande Blanc en perdant de sa morgue.

- Cesse d'interférer entre lui et moi !

Il pousse un grognement, avant de me dévisager avec énervement.

- Tu ne comprend vraiment pas ! Je suis toi. Et lui aussi maintenant, fait-il en désignant noir du doigt d'un air dégoûté. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensembles. Il m'affaiblis, et toi aussi par la même occasion !

- Tu te trompe. Si tu acceptais sa décision, si tu cessais de tenter de le garder pour toi seul, tout serais plus simple ! Riposte Noir.

La tension commence à monter entre eux. Je suis largué. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Blanc a pris Noir en grippe, et me reproche de l'avoir ''mêlé à moi''. Un détail me tape soudain dans l'œil. Je comprend tout maintenant. Pas étonnant qu'ils se détestent à ce point.

- C'est bien gentil de s'aimer à ce point, ironisais-je, mais je vous signale que pour l'instant, c'est moi le principal intéressé de l'affaire ! J'ai besoins de sa force à lui aussi, et je suis prêt à t'exploser si tu continue à faire obstruction !

Blanc reste sans voix, puis éclate soudain de rire, il rit tellement qu'il s'en tient les cotes.

- Ahahaha... Ce que tu est drôle ! C'est d'accord, je te laisse utiliser sa force. Après tout, on est dans la merde tout les trois. Mais je préfère te prévenir, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers moi, je ne le laisserais pas me mettre à l'écart ! C'est soit moi, lui et moi, sois rien ! »

Le Celo est sur le point de m'engloutir. Je fait barrage avec mon arme, et je parviens tant bien que mal à dévier la formidable attaque, qui va défoncer un mur. Le visage impassible d'Ulquiorra s'anime d'une expression de surprise. Je prend mon épée, et je l'absorbe à moitié dans ma paume. Un nom résonne dans ma tête, je l'entend clairement à présent. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

« Transcende...

Une pression phénoménale m'écrase. Elle est telle que le sol se fracture autour de moi, et que je suis plaqué à terre, incapable de terminer mon action. Je la reconnais facilement, c'est pas la première fois que ce salaud d'Aizen m'écrase de son reiatsu. Quel frimeur !

- C'est assez. Beau travail, Ulquiorra.

Lorsque la pression se dissipe, je me relève et fait un doigt dans sa direction. Ça ne sert à rien, mais ça soulage. Je réabsorbe mon arme. Pratique, ça m'évite d'avoir besoin d'un fourreau. Je lève les yeux pour voir qu'Aizen me fixe intensément.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant. Ce n'est pas un sabre d'Arrancars que tu tiens. C'est un Zanpakuto de Shinigami.

Moi, ce que je commence à comprendre c'est les pétitions pour faire cesser les tests sur les animaux en laboratoire, parce que c'est exactement ce que je subis !

- Tu n'est pas un Hollow devenu Arrancar. Tu n'est pas un Shinigami ayant subi une Hollofication. Tu possédais des capacités de Hollows, mais celles-ci te sont venue par ton incroyable capacité à assimiler les particules spirituelles environnantes, dont celles de ton père. Une fois arrivé dans le Hueco Mundo, cette capacité t'a permis d'absorber encore plus d'énergie, nourrissant ton reiatsu sans qu'il ne te sois nécessaire de devenir Shinigami pour devenir plus fort.

Je frissonne, et pas de froid. Il me fait vraiment peur.

- Le Hogyoku brouille la limite entre les Shinigamis et les Hollows, afin de créer un être capable de dépasser les limites de chacune des ces deux espèces. Mais toi... Tu n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Et vraisemblablement, tu a acquis tout ce qui te manquais. Je me demande si ton potentiel est réellement exempt de limites... C'est fascinant.

Ce que je retiens de son discours, c'est que ce type m'a analysé froidement, avec exactitude et m'a même appris des choses que j'ignorais. Ce gars... Quel monstre.

- Maintenant, j'ai une offre à te faire, Aiko.

J'ignorais même que ce gars puisse faire autre chose que donner des ordres. Je suis tout ouïe.

- Tu dois savoir que nous sommes actuellement attaqué. Des intrus ont actuellement pénétré Las Noches. Abat en un, n'importe lequel, et tu deviendra le Fraccion de Kaito.

Fraccion. En d'autres termes, je pourrais rester avec père. Le salaud.. Il m'interdit implicitement de le rejoindre tant que je n'aurais pas accompli ce qu'il m'ordonne. Qu'importe après tout. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, il l'aura.

- Très bien, répondis-je.

- Dans ce cas, pour l'instant, reste avec Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, tu peux partir.

- Merci, Aizen-sama. »

Lui et ses ''Aizen-sama'' dégoulinant de servilité... Je le suis néanmoins. Inutile de dire que ce palais est à mon goût beaucoup trop grand pour être utile. Pratiquement toute les pièces sont vides. Heureusement d'ailleurs que j'ai un ''guide'', parce que sinon, la seule chose que j'aurais fait, c'est tourner en rond. Nous arrivons enfin aux appartements, si l'on peut les appeler ainsi, d'Ulquiorra. C'est comme le reste des pièces, vide, sauf qu'il y à une sorte de lit. Incroyable. Je me demande franchement à quoi il passe ses journées celui-la. Sudoku peut-être ? Avant que je ne puisse pousser plus avant mes interrogations, une vision s'impose à moi. Une Shinigami au cheveux noir, au sabre couleur de neige, qui se tient dans une pièce sombre. Mais qu'es ce qui se passe ?

« Conscience synchronisé. Me dit Ulquiorra, comme en réponse à mes pensées.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le pouvoir et la responsabilité du Nueve Espada. Il lui permet de transmettre les informations qu'il reçoit à tous les autres Espadas. Comme ton reiatsu ressemble fortement au nôtre, tu a été sans doute inclus sans qu'il n'y pense.

Sa voix monocorde me fait penser à celle du présentateur à la radio. Et encore, la voix du présentateur radio est plus vivante que la sienne. J'ai l'impression que rien n'a d'importance a ses yeux.C'est assez gênant de faire une discussion avec quelqu'un comme ça. Je cesse d'y penser pour me concentrer sur ce que je sais maintenant être envoyé par l'Espada n°9. Je suis le déroulement du combat, et je vois finalement, contre toute attente, la Shinigami finit par transpercer la tête du Nueve. La conscience synchronisé prend fin avec la mort de l'Espada, mais je vois que la Shinigami est mortellement blessée. Elle ne vivra pas très longtemps. Je sens soudain une pression spirituelle qui s'approche. Elle est puissante, et ce n'est pas celle d'un Arrancar. Je tiens une occasion. Je me dirige vers la source, lorsque j'entends Ulquiorra se lever.

- Qu'es ce que tu compte faire ? Demandais-je, méfiant.

- Simplement assister au combat. Et te prévenir des règles de Las Noches.

- Qui sont ?

- Il est deux choses qui sont interdites dans l'enceinte de Las Noches. Le Gran Rey Celo, le Celo des Espadas. Et la libération du sabre d'un Espada de rang quatre ou supérieur. Chacune de ces choses est en mesure de détruire Las Noches.

- En quoi ça me concerne ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Mais je comprend aisément ce qu'il veut dire. C'est à la fois assez flatteur pour mon ego, et assez frustrant, parce que ça signifie qu'il m'est interdit de libérer mon sabre. Enfin, qu'importe. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je transgresse les règles établies par un tier. Mais je préfère m'y plier tant que je ne risque rien, ne serait ce juste parce que j'ai l'impression qu'Ulquiorra n'est pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce genre de chose. Je file en Sonido pour arriver au plus vite, et j'arrive enfin, dans l'embrasure d'une porte qui donne sur un escalier, à voir celui qui approche. Je reconnais le rouquin, une chevelure pareille, ça ne s'oublie pas. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je passe la porte, et il se fige en m'apercevant. Il porte, chose étrange, une petite Arrancar sous le bras, et une énorme épée dans le dos, entourée de bandelettes et dont la forme me fait étrangement penser à un couteau de cuisine pour géant.

« Qui est tu ? Me demande t-il.

- Je ne crois pas que je me sois présenté à toi auparavant. Pourtant, moi je me rappelle de toi, en particulier ce jour là, ou père à fait fuir le Hollow. Répondis-je. Mon nom est Sonoda Aiko.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. J'ai autre chose à faire, alors laisse moi passer.

- Tiens, tu n'est pas la pour admirer la fabuleuse architecture de ce palais ? Pourquoi tu est là au juste ?

- Si tu est au ordre d'Aizen, tu devrais le savoir ! Alors dégage de là ?

Aux ordres d'Aizen ? J'avais pas de rancune particulière contre lui, mais la il a dit le mot de trop. Je me rappelle soudain un détail. Quelqu'un dont la présence ici m'avais semblé étrange. Mais oui !

- Ne me dis pas que tu est ici à cause de cette cruche d'Orihime ! Mourir pour quelque chose qui à du sens, ça je peux le comprendre, mais aller se suicider pour une guimauve aux cheveux orange dégoulinante de bons sentiments et dépourvue de tout sens commun...

Son regard se durcit instantanément. Apparemment, j'ai visé juste. Il pose la petite Arrancar, et dégaine son énorme lame, dont les bandelettes qui tombent révèlent un tranchant acéré. Son aura à changé. Il se prépare à attaquer. Je tend la main droite et mon sabre émerge, avant de se nicher dans ma paume gantée.

- Je vais en finir en un seul coup. Crache t-il avec hargne, en pointant son arme vers moi, les deux mains sur la poignée. Bankai !

Une explosion de reiatsu noir et rouge l'enveloppe, et lorsqu'elle se dissipe, son énorme sabre est devenue un simple katana à la garde en forme de Manji, et sa tenue est devenue un long manteau noir. Il passe ensuite la main sur son visage. J'ignore ce qu'il compte faire, alors je me tiens sur mes gardes. Un masque apparaît soudain sur son visage et je sens son reiatsu s'épaissir, devenir plus sombre, plus intense. Un masque de Hollow ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Il rassemble une énorme quantité de reiatsu, qui se condense autour de lui et de son arme. Je lève mon sabre dans un réflexe de défense. D'une voix changée, toujours la sienne, mais comme si une autre parlait en même temps, il lance alors son attaque.

- _Getsuga Tensho_ !

L'énorme reiatsu prend la forme d'un arc de cercle destructeur qui fonce droit vers moi. Je la bloque avec mon arme, tentant de stopper cet énorme croc noir. La pression me repousse de plusieurs mètres, mais je me stabilise. Un sourire de prédateur se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il est trop faible. Il ne peut me vaincre. L'attaque, incapable de me repousser, se disperse sur les côtés et fracasses plusieurs piliers sur son chemin, soulevant des tonnes de poussières. J'attends que celle-ci se dissipe pour voir mon adversaire, exténué, et les débris de son masque par terre. Sa pression spirituelle à considérablement diminuée, et je sens que c'est du à la disparition de son masque. Il me regarde d'un air paniqué, et j'en profite pour pointer le doigt vers lui et lancer un Celo. Le rayon le cueille et lui fait traverser le mur. Je m'élance à sa poursuite. Il a remis son masque le temps de l'attaque pour y résister. Je le rattrape alors qu'il s'enfuie dans le sable, la petite sous le bras. Mince, je l'avais oublié celle là. Je ne veux pas la tuer, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Je change mon coup de sabre en coup de pied, et le roux est expulsé jusqu'à une des tours, et en traverse le mur. Je le rejoins en Sonido, et le découvre écroulé sur le sol, se relevant difficilement et couvert de blessures. La fillette n'est pas avec lui. Je me dirige tranquillement vers lui, sabre baissé.

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu vas mourir. Tu n'a aucune chance contre moi. Je ne le fais pas par plaisir.

- Attend.

La voix d'Ulquiorra me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Que veut-il faire ? M'empêcher de réaliser ce que Aizen m'a demandé ? Ce salopard de Shinigami pourrait bien lui avoir ordonné quelque chose comme ça. Je ne quitte pas Ichigo des yeux, mais celui-ci semble paralysé face à l'Espada.

- Je croyais que tu te contentais de regarder, Ulquiorra. Tenterais tu de t'interposer ?

- Non. Tu à fait ce que tu devais faire. Considère que tu à accomplis ta mission. Retourne auprès d'Aizen-sama.

Je reste méfiant. Je suis incapable de dire si il ment ou pas. Mais bizarrement, je crois que je peux lui faire confiance. J'absorbe mon sabre et je me détourne. Cela ne me concerne plus. Je vais pouvoir revenir auprès de père. Au regard de l'intervention de l'Espada, c'était un foutu test. Un de plus. Autant aller au plus vite auprès d'Aizen, avant que ce tordu n'invente un autre truc pour me pourrir la vie.


	8. La leçon

Trop grand ! Ce palais est cent fois trop grand ! Pourquoi les mégalos ne peuvent s'empêcher d'habiter dans un lieu dont ils n'utilisent pas le dixième ? J'ai mis au moins vingt minute juste à retrouver mon chemin ! Lorsque j'arrive enfin à la salle du trône, je me sens d'une humeur massacrante, et je me retiens à grand peine de lâcher un flot d'obscénité à la figure de cet arrogant, là haut, qui me toise avec amusement.

« J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez ''demandé''. Aizen.

Je crache volontairement le nom, en omettant soigneusement toute forme de respect. Il ne mérite que ça.

- Je vois. Puisque tu l'a fais, je ne vois aucune raison de te retenir davantage. Tu peux retourner auprès de Kaito. »

Je me demande si ce gars se moque des autres en général en adoptant ce ton poli et supérieur ou si c'est réservé à quelque un. Je le chasse de mes pensées pour me diriger vers un couloir. Cette fois, aucune chance que je me perde, la pression spirituelle de père est un véritable phare. Je gravis une série d'escalier pour arriver finalement dans une pièce ou père est assis. La pièce contient lit, table, chaise, on s'y sentirait presque à l'aise, si on ne se trouvait pas dans un foutu château rempli de phénomènes de foire et de psychopathes mégalo narcissique. Non, je ne pense à personne en particulier. Père lève les yeux et je m'assoie en face de lui, heureux malgré la situation. J'en avais assez d'être séparé de lui.

« Aiko, je peux te poser une question ?

Il me prend au dépourvu. Je raye l'expression de surprise sur mon visage avant de répondre.

- Bien sûr pè... Kaito. Rectifiais-je à toute vitesse.

- Pourquoi te bat tu ?

Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Et je suis blessé par ce qu'il laisse sous entendre.

- Mais... Pour nous deux.

- Tu mens. Déclare t-il, et ce simple mot me donne l'impression d'un couperet. Tu ne te bas pas pour ça.

- C'est pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble, qu'on puisse s'enfuir ensemble ! Comment peut tu en douter ?

- Tu mens.

Je commence à me sentir furieux, furieux et trahis. Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça. Comment peut-il seulement penser ce genre de chose ?

C'est faux ! Hurlais-je.

- Aiko... Me dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Sans écouter davantage, je me lève et tente de me jeter sur lui, confusément décidé à lui faire entendre raison. Avec une vitesse et une force qui ne me laisse aucune chance, il m'attrape, me plaque à terre et m'immobilise les bras. Je me débats, mais sa poigne est d'acier.

- Vas tu cesser de nier la vérité, Aiko ? Maintenant, écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Tu viens de me mentir, et ce par deux fois. Il n'y aura pas de troisième.

- Mais...

- Tais toi ! Tu disais te battre pour nous deux. Or, j'ai parfaitement ressenti ta pression spirituelle lors de ton combat. Joie de vaincre, de dominer, de blesser, de tuer ! Tu est pris de la fièvre du pouvoir, Aiko, tu y a goûté et tu en veux encore plus. Tu perd de vue ce qui est réellement important. Et cela, en tant que père, je ne peux l'accepter. Si tu persiste, je t'arrêterais, et par la force si il le faut. Va tu oublier ce qui a toujours été la chose la plus chère à nos yeux ? Aiko !

- Je... Je...

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Je n'arrive pas à penser. Colère, refus de croire, peine, honte. Tout cela s'entrechoque en moi, me déchirant de l'intérieur. Souvenirs, échappés de la boîte de pandore. Père et moi, tout jeune, en train de rire devant un vieux livre. De même, tout les deux, en train de jouer. La tombe de pierre et le cercueil qui descend, ma peine à ce moment. L'orphelinat, les années qui passent, vides, creuses et vaines. Le retour de père, sa gentillesse, son sérieux, son attention. La première nuit ou je l'ai vu sous sa vrai forme, sa compréhension, son désir de me protéger. Père, devant un Hollow, le chassant de sa simple présence. Père qui dévore mes céréales le matin, et qui rit avec moi de notre pari la veille. Je n'en peux plus, je tente de ne plus voir. Mais, implacable, ma conscience continue de faire défiler le film qui m'accuse. Père, souffrant la nuit en silence d'être devenu un monstre à ses propres yeux. Nos discussions simples, nos joies et peines partagées. Ma force qui a grandit, et en même temps mon égoïsme. Son regard peiné lorsqu'il m'a vu, extasié devant mon nouveau pouvoir. Et même maintenant, avec ce même regard, lorsqu'il me comprend mieux que moi-même, et qu'il ne cherche pas à me blesser, à me juger. Mon orgueil, ma suffisance, furent chassé par tout cela. Je me sentais faible, si faible d'avoir si facilement cédé à des choses si illusoires. Mes larmes coulent, je ne cherche pas à les retenir, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à nouveau à me regarder dans une glace. Je sens une main me caresser les cheveux, ces longs cheveux gris qui m'ont toujours valu des moqueries, tandis qu'une autre sèche les larmes qui dévalent mon visage. Je suis relevé et assis sur le lit par père, et je l'entend qui s'assoie à coté de moi. Je me blottis contre lui, et je le laisse me bercer. Finalement, ma peine se dissipe, et je regarde les choses d'un œil neuf. Père sourit, un sourire complice, et je sens un sourire identiques fleurir sur mon visage.

- C'était nécessaire... Maintenant, il faut aller de l'avant.

- D'accord.

- Alors, fait-il en se passant la main sur le visage, signe d'une grande réflexion, je vais t'expliquer la situation. Aizen cherche à entrer en guerre contre les Shinigamis. Il prévoit d'anéantir Karakura pour ses desseins, dont j'ignore cependant la finalité. Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver à se battre pour lui, avec l'Espada. Voila pour la situation, et je paries ma chemise que Aizen va se servir de nous comme chair à canon. Nous, on s'en fiche de cette bataille, de Aizen, et des Shinigamis. Qu'ils aillent mourir ou et quand ils le veulent ! Notre but sera de nous enfuir le plus vite possible. Et de tuer Aizen, ou de se débrouiller pour que les Shinigamis le fassent pour nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est trop fort, réponde père d'un air sinistre. Toi, tu ne ressens sa force que lorsqu'il l'abaisse délibérément à ton niveau. Moi, je la sens en permanence, une onde de pouvoir pur, un orage prêt à éclater à tout moment. Si il ne meurs pas, il nous retrouvera à coup sûr. Autant dire qu'on n'ira pas loin sans avoir eu avant son cadavre sous les yeux.

- Tu a une idée pour le battre ? Non c'est juste que là, à t'entendre, c'est vraiment mal partit.

- Oui, c'est effectivement mal partit. Bah, au pire, je me fais des idées, et un quelconque Shinigami va réussir à faire voler sa grosse tête de mégalo.

- Je parierais pas mes céréales la dessus... »

La conversation s'arrêta la, père se mettant à réfléchir à un plan, moi me posant des questions. Je n'avais vu des Shinigamis se battre que quelques fois, et la dernière en date, au milieu de notre pique nique, ne m'avait pas fait grande impression. Je décide de tenter une expérience. Je commence à me concentrer vers mon sabre, à l'exclusion de tout le reste. Je me sens alors basculer, et les ombres m'engloutissent.

Je suis de nouveau au sommet de la tour d'or et d'argent. Le vent s'est levé, et les nuages sont absents. Je soupire de contentement en sentant la chaleur du soleil et la tiédeur du zéphyr. Un bruit de pas retentit derrière moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est. Noir me dépasse, s'arrête à quelques pas de moi, avant de se retourner. Il paraît... Différent. Plus intense, plus affirmé. Son visage reflète également un sentiment de contentement,.

« Pourquoi vient tu ici, Aiko ?

Je réfléchis soigneusement avant de répondre. J'ai beaucoup de chose que j'aimerais lui demander, mais certaines d'entre elles sont réellement plus importantes.

- Qu'es ce que le Bankai ?

Une lueur surprise apparaît furtivement dans les yeux de Noir, mais elle disparaît si vite que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé.

- Le Bankai... Si tu me l'avais demandé auparavant, j'aurais refusé de te répondre. Mais il semblerais que tu ais mûri. Le Bankai est la forme véritable des Zanpakutos. Ma forme véritable, en l'occurrence, ainsi que mon véritable pouvoir. Le Shikai, que tu est en mesure d'appeler, n'est qu'une partie de ce que tu peux réaliser. Je t'ai donné mon nom, et tu peux m'appeler. Mais pour me faire venir en Bankai, tu devras trouver seul mon être véritable.

Une deuxième présence se fait soudain sentir, et une voix sarcastique se fait entendre.

- Dis donc, Aiko... Tu te rend comte de ce que tu fait ?

Un bond prodigieux et Blanc se réceptionne à droite, de manière à rester en face de moi et de Noir. Son regard affiche, a contrario de celui de Noir, une lueur de déception.

- Tu t'es laissé endormir par de belles paroles. Tu l'avais pourtant compris je crois ? La puissance, ça ne s'acquière pas comme ça. Pour l'obtenir, il faut se battre !

Cette suffisance, cette aura de violence... J'ai l'impression de me voir tel que j'étais avant que père ne me remette les idées en place.

- Et en quoi es ce étonnant, Aiko ? Fait Blanc en réponse à mes pensées. Je suis toi. Je suis ton instinct de combattre, de tuer, de gagner toujours plus de pouvoir ! Tu m'a écouté et je t'ai rendu plus fort en retour ! Et maintenant, te voilà devant moi, ayant perdu tout ce que je t'avais donné ! Tu me déçois !

- Tu a failli faire de moi une bête sauvage ! Rétorquais-je du tac au tac. Un simple monstre avide de sang et de massacre, et je suis heureux que quelqu'un m'aie montré mon erreur !

- Quelle erreur ? L'envie de devenir plus fort existe en chaque créature de ce monde, toi y compris Aiko ! Ce sentiment de tuer ses ennemis, de les voir ramper devant soi, n'es-ce pas l'une des plus des plus belles choses que tu ais jamais goûté ?

Je ne répond pas. Je sens qu'il essaye de m'influencer, de me faire fléchir. Quelque chose fait soudain barrage entre Blanc et moi, et Noir prend la parole.

- Assez. Tu semble oublier notre accord. Nous lui donnons notre force, et aucun de nous ne tente de l'influencer a son avantage. C'est précisément ce que était en train de faire.

- Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? Hurle Blanc de rage avant de faire jaillir une lame osseuse de son poignet.

Il charge soudain Noir, et je réagit d'instinct. Un mur argenté se dresse soudain entre Blanc et Noir, et la lame osseuse se brise dessus. Blanc, soudain calme, examine le mur qui lui barre le passage, et éclate de rire.

- Finalement, ton instinct n'a pas complètement disparu ! Tu a réussi à utiliser mon pouvoir malgré son intervention ! Fit-il en désignant Noir. Ok, je me retire pour cette fois. Si tu veux de la puissance, tu devras néanmoins faire appel à moi ! Après tout, cet idiot avait raison, il est réellement très difficile de se battre lorsque qu'on a en soit deux pouvoirs qui s'opposent...

Blanc s'enfonça dans le sol, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je comprend mieux pourquoi je ne le vois jamais arriver. Je soupire un grand coup. Ou en étais je avant qu'il ne vienne mettre la pagaille ?

- Il n'est que tes instincts les plus sombres enfouis en toi, associé à tes pouvoirs de Hollow. Ta transformation les a simplement fait remonter à la surface.

- Je me le demande... Et que dire de toi ?

- Je suis ton pouvoir, une autre forme de pouvoir que ta transformation t'a accordé. J'ajoute que tu est digne d'utiliser ma force. Reste dans la bonne voie, Aiko. »

Je veux répondre lorsque je me sens soudain partir. Je tente de rester, mais mon esprit file, irrésistiblement, tandis que Noir garde un sourire énigmatique.

« Réveille toi Aiko !

Je râle intérieurement contre tout les pères de la création, qui visiblement ont tous en commun de déranger au plus mauvais moment. Je rouvre un œil, puis le deuxième, et me lève en grommelant.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Nous y allons. Aizen à ordonné aux Espadas de créer un Garganta vers Karakura. La guerre va bientôt débuter.

Cette phrase suffit pour me réveiller instantanément. Je sens une tension dans tout mon corps, et je sais que père la ressent aussi.

- Nous allons y arriver. Nous allons nous échapper. Mais tant que le bon moment ne sera pas venu, ne tente rien d'inconsidéré, compris ? »

Je hoche la tête, et père se tourne vers le centre de la pièce, ou le Garganta se forme déjà. J'essayais de m'imaginer à quoi ça allait ressembler, une guerre comme celle là...


	9. La bataille s'engage

Le tunnel noir semble se prolonger à l'infini. Je le ronge les sangs, mais la curiosité est très forte aussi. Voir une guerre entre Hollows et Shinigamis, j'aurais tout de même préféré au cinéma. Là au moins, j'aurais été sûr de ne pas me faire tuer. C'est bizarre de dire ça, mais quand on est à l'extérieur de toute ces histoires, c'est facile de se dire « J'aimerais y être, ça doit être génial ! ». Mais une fois qu'on y est, c'est vraiment plus la même chose. Une lumière se profile enfin, et nous jaillissons, père et moi, du Garganta. J'englobe du regard la scène qui s'offre à moi, impressionné. Nous nous trouvons dans les airs, à plusieurs dizaine de mètres au dessus de Karakura. A nos côté, trois autres Espadas et leur Fraccion, mené par Aizen et ses deux sbires. En face, plus d'une dizaines de Shinigamis. Ils sont tous très différents les un des autres, mais tous semblent confiants et menaçants. Je ne le sens vraiment pas. J'entends Aizen qui dit quelque chose. En tendant l'oreille, je crois comprendre que nous nous trouvons dans une fausse Karakura, la vraie étant dans la Soul Society. Un soudain éclat de flamme attire mon attention. Le vieillard au centre des Shinigamis à dégainé un sabre entouré d'une nova de feu, et un énorme brasier fuse, vif comme un serpent, pour aller encercler Aizen, Gin et Tosen. Je m'attend à voir les flammes se dissiper, mais elles se roulèrent sur elles même pour former une sphère incandescente. Je plisse les yeux, à moitié aveuglé, et je regarde père. Il secoue la tête, et je lâche un juron bien sentit. Il ne peut vraiment pas mourir le Aizen ? Le feu ne semble pas vouloir se dissiper, et les Shinigamis et Espadas se regardent en chiens de faïence.

« Puisque notre boss est coincé la dedans, c'est moi qui vais diriger les opérations. Je ne tolérerais aucune objection. » Intervient une voix pleine d'autorité.

Je me retourne et ma mâchoire a une subite envie de se décrocher sous la surprise. Un trône, le vieil Espada s'est carrément assis sur un trône d'os volant, qui à été amené par sa Fraccion. J'ai envie de rire, mais le regard qu'il lance me fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour. Père hausse les épaule avec indifférence, ce qui amène l'autre à s'en désintéresser. Je crois que je vais m'installer avec un peu de riz, vu que personne n'a l'air de vouloir bouger le petit doigt. Un sifflement mélodieux venu d'un des Fraccions du vieil Espada - Ah oui, Barragan je crois - et quatre immenses Adjuchas apparurent et commencèrent à frapper dans le vide. Le vide ? Tiens non, en fait des piliers viennent d'apparaître. J'ai à peine le temps de m'interroger sur leur utilité possible que quatre Shinigamis arrivent et découpent les Hollows. Agacé, Barragan envoi un Fraccion par pilier massacrer les Shinigamis. Je m'attend à ce que les autres Shinigamis réagissent, ou bien que d'autres Espada envoient des renforts. Hé bien non. Soit tous le monde suit une espèce de code de l'honneur commun, soit se sont tous des abrutis finis en stratégie militaire. J'estime ne pas être foudre de guerre non plus, mais quand on cherche la destruction d'un objectif, normalement on envoi le paquet ! Je regarde quand même attentivement. Je dois dire que c'est sacrément intéressant. Visiblement, les Shinigamis se défendent plutôt bien. Enfin, ça dépend lesquels, il y en à un qui se contente de courir face à son adversaire dont la Resurrecion l'a changé en aigle rouge géant, et un deuxième qui... Rigole comme un veau ? Je ne rêve pas, il est carrément en train de mourir de rire face à son adversaire ? Passons, en tous cas, ça bouge. L'un après les autres, les Shinigamis abattent leurs adversaires. A l'exception d'un seul. Le pilier s'effondre, et je distingue au loin la silhouette de l'Arrancar qui domine son adversaire. Ils devient d'un seul coup gigantesque, et me fait étrangement penser à une baleine. Un immense samouraï en armure doté de corne apparaît en face de lui, et le combat est aussi bref que meurtrier, l'Arrancar finissant coupé en deux par la lame du guerrier géant, qui disparaît. Victoire des Shinigamis pour le premier round. Je sens soudain une tension embraser l'air. Père s'est légèrement ramassé sur lui même, prêt à bondir. Je l'imite, conscient qu'il va falloir nous aussi jouer un rôle dans cette bataille. En un éclair, les Espadas et les Shinigamis bondissent, et finalement chacun se retrouve en face d'un adversaire. Hallibel et ses trois Fraccions encerclent un gamin aux cheveux blanc et l'allumeuse rousse, Barragan et ses deux derniers sbires font face à un gros lard et une fine femme aux cheveux noir. Père et moi sommes au côté de... Ah oui Stark, et Lilynette, – J'ai entendu les noms quand ils se disputaient –. Devant nous, deux capitaines, l'un avec un kimono rose à fleur et un air pas sérieux, l'autre avec des longs cheveux blanc.

« Dites... Vous pourriez éloigner ces enfants ? Demande soudain le capitaine aux kimono rose.

Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Il vient de demander d'éloigner... Attend c'est quoi cette discrimination ? Je suis compris dans le lot ? Passe encore pour la petite, Lilynette, mais je crois que j'ai passé l'âge d'être appelé gosse ! Il va m'entendre ce...

- Pourquoi donc ? Interroge Stark.

- Nous ne pourront pas nous battre à fond si ils sont là.

- Pardon ? Hurlons nous en chœur Lilynette et moi.

- De toute façon, je ne battrais pas à fond. Rétorqua père.

- Moi non plus. Ajouta Stark.

C'est au tour des deux Shinigamis d'être surpris. Stark en profite pour développer.

- Ce genre de chose m'ennuient vraiment, donc ce qui serait bien, c'est qu'on fasse semblant de combattre en attendant que les autres aient finis. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée. Renchérit père.

J'hésite entre rire et pleurer. Et ça à l'air aussi du cas du capitaine au cheveux blanc.

- Comment pouvez vous...

- Très bonne idée ! Coupe le capitaine au kimono, qui applaudit brièvement. En temps normal, j'aurais parfaitement suivi cette stratégie. Mais cette fois... Yama-ji est vraiment en colère. Je crains qu'il ne laisse pas passer ça...

Stark soupire, imité par père. La récréation était terminé vu leur tête. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je préfère garder mes distances.

- Hé toi, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? M'interpelle soudain Stark.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais sur ce coup, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas l'envoyer se faire voir chez les Shinigamis. Après tout, il fait partie des rares Espadas qui ne ressemblent pas à des monstres de foire.

- Lequel ? Répondis-je poliment.

- Garde Lilynette à l'écart.

- Quoi ? tempêta l'intéressée, manifestement pas d'accord. Si tu ose me faire ça espèce de singe je te... »

Ni une ni deux, je la ceinture et je pars en Sonido sur un bâtiment assez éloigné, mais assez proche pour profiter du spectacle, sans prêter attention aux injures de la jeune Arrancar, assez affreuses pour faire rougir les pires caïds des quartiers mal famés de Tokyo. Je regarde ensuite la haut pour voir comment les choses commencent. Pour tout dire, ça ne commence pas très fort. Il y a un Shinigami qui fait semblant de frapper avec un Espada qui fait semblant de contre attaquer, et un autre Shinigami qui frappe pour de bon mais père qui se contente d'esquiver. Super. Je me demande quand es-ce que les choses vont devenir enfin intéressante...

Kaito ne faisait pas qu'esquiver les attaques du capitaine. En réalité, il laissait son corps réagir instinctivement, tout son intellect était focalisé dans un plan de fuite, observant les détails des combats pour tirer des conclusions :

« Aizen est fort. Très fort. Mais peut-être pas trop. La puissance d'un Arrancar augmente avec sa Resurrecion. Je ne dois la relâcher qu'au dernier moment. Il s'y attend sûrement, je n'aurais droit qu'a un seul coup dans le pire des cas. Pas dans le dos, un homme aussi intelligent n'aurais jamais laissé ses arrières sans défense. Ses sbires bloqueront-il le coup ? Barragan, sûrement pas. Stark, peut-être. Hallibel sans doute. Gin ? Impossible de savoir. Tosen, si il ne réagit pas, c'est que je l'ai très mal jugé. Donc, Hallibel et Tosen. Je n'ai aucune envie d'attaquer Hallibel. Elle ne mérite pas d'être blessée à la place d'Aizen. Soit les Shinigamis la vainc, soit elle devra être dans l'impossibilité de réagir. Pour Tosen, je n'aurais aucun remord à le tuer en même temps que cette ordure d'Aizen. Je dois simplement attendre le bon moment. »

Les combats faisaient rage de tous côtés. Les Espadas avaient dévoilé leur Resurrecion, et les Shinigamis avaient peine à suivre. Le ciel se couvrit soudain, et une pluie de flocons se mit à tomber. L'Espada n°3 fut touchée et les flocons devinrent des fleurs de glace, qui l'emprisonnèrent dans une tour de fleurs gelées. La capitaine qui combattais Barragan utilisa un immense missile qui explosa sur l'Espada n°2. Seul Stark, le primera, était encore indemne et utilisa alors sa Resurrecion, faisant disparaître Lilynette. Il commença à complètement dominer son adversaire grâce à ses pistolets. Kaito fit siffler son sabre, obligeant le capitaine aux cheveux blanc à rester concentré sur lui. Une distorsion brutale de la pression spirituelle aux alentours lui fit tourner la tête, et le capitaine saisit l'occasion pour aller bloquer une attaque du primera Espada qui aurait sinon frappé durement son allié. Kaito plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui sortait du Garganta, il haussa un sourcil. Que venait faire ce simplet de Wonderwice ici ?

Je suis baba. C'est quoi cet Arrancar ? On dirait qu'il lui manque une ou plusieurs cases. Déjà que les événements m'ont vraiment pris par surprise, mais là c'est le bouquet. Déjà la disparition de Lilynette. Apprendre de sa bouche qu'elle et Stark ne faisaient qu'un, c'était une chose.

Le voir, c'en était une autre. Ensuite, l'Espada n°2, Barragan. Son pouvoir est juste monstrueux, il à changé en quelque seconde un énorme bâtiment de pierre en poussière ! Le truc qui m'a vraiment fait flipper, c'est les Bankais. Le Bankai d'Ichigo m'avait leurré, je pensais que tous les Bankais étaient de cet acabit.

Hé bien là, j'ai vu un lance-missile, et un truc capable d'ensevelir sous la glace! Je regarde Wonderwice sortir du Garganta accompagné de... Bordel c'est quoi ce truc gigantesque ? Il l'avait caché ou ce truc Aizen, dans un placard de Las Noches ? Un déplacement à la lisière de ma vision attire mon attention. Le temps d'un battement de paupière, le gosse Arrancar avait transpercé avec sa main, de part en part, le dos du capitaine aux cheveux blanc ! Le deuxième, qui avait perdu son kimono, chargea l'Arrancar par derrière, le regard aveuglé par la rage.

Stark en profita pour lui tirer un Celo depuis son pistolet, dans le dos et à bout portant. Les deux capitaines chutèrent, apparemment gravement blessés. Le gamin inspira profondément et lâcha un cri aigu d'une force phénoménale, qui me vrilla les oreilles. La force du cri fut telle qu'elle détruisit le tombeau de fleurs de glace, libérant Hallibel. Un second cri dissipa la fumée noire la ou Barragan s'était pris le missile, révélant le deuxième Espada, intact.

Pour finir, le monstre géant souffla sur la sphère de feu qui emprisonnait Aizen et ses deux sbires, qui se dispersa.

Je regarde les Shinigamis, puis Aizen. Je crois que pour les Shinigamis, les carottes sont cuites. Je jette un œil aux alentours, passant sans m'attarder sur le capitaine avec une tête de... Renard ? Sur le gamin aux cheveux blanc, la capitaine au lance-roquette et le groupe hétéroclite qui observe tout ça l'air de rien... Attendez, je viens de dire quoi ? D'où il sortent ceux la ? Je prend un peu de hauteur pour mieux voir ça.

Ils sont neuf, et sont tous aussi différents qu'il est possible de l'être, à la seule exception du fait qu'il ont l'air, au vu des sabres qu'ils tiennent, des Shinigamis. Un nouveau cri suraigu me vrille les tympans. Le gosse Arrancar vient à nouveau de hurler, et l'énorme créature semble y réagir. Elle ouvre ce qui ressemble à une bouche noire et déverse un flot de... De Guillians ! Plus d'une trentaine de Guillians ! Elle peut en générer à volonté ? La pression spirituelle venant du groupe d'inconnu s'alourdit soudain. Ils ont tous revêtu un masque de Hollow. Un masque ? J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part...

Mais oui, Ichigo ! Il avait mis aussi un masque pour m'attaquer, et quand il le portait, sa force en avait été décuplée. Les inconnus chargèrent le troupeau de Guillians, et entreprirent méthodiquement de les massacrer de toutes les manières possible. L'un d'eux attrapa même un Gillian par le masque déchira le monstre en deux comme ça, juste avec les mains ! En quelque secondes, il n'y eut presque plus de Hollows. Ils se séparèrent et se placèrent aux côtés des Shinigamis. Un d'entre eux se plaça face à père, qui affichait un air sombre. J'étais bien d'accord avec lui. Ces zigotos n'allaient pas nous laisser tranquille, c'était sûr. Je regarde alors l'un d'eux foncer vers Aizen, sabre au clair, dans l'évidente intention de le découper.

J'aperçois alors les lèvres d'Aizen qui remuent, le regard non pas fixé vers le type, mais vers moi. Sans ambiguïté, je comprend que si je n'interviens pas, je n'aurais plus qu'a prier Dieu pour qu'Aizen m'achève rapidement. Je lâche une flopée de jurons, certains empruntés à Lilynette, et d'un Sonido je me retrouve devant le type, et pare son coup avec l'avant bras. Surpris, l'homme marque un temps d'arrêt. J'en profite pour faire jaillir mon sabre et donner un coup, vif comme un serpent. Le Shinigami bondit en arrière. Manqué, mais de justesse, je ne lui ais qu'éraflé la tempe.

« Hé gamin, tu pourrais dégager le passage que j'aille saluer ce ''cher'' Aizen ?

Il me gonfle ce type, à sourire comme ça. Et encore plus à m'appeler gamin. Mais je lui en suis reconnaissant, j'ai maintenant une raison de passer toute ma rage sur lui.

- Le ''gamin'' va te mettre la pire raclé de ta vie, alors prépare toi.

- Oh, et comment tu t'appelle, gamin ? Que je sache quel est le nom du larbin d'Aizen en face de moi.

Je vais le tuer. Vraiment.

- Sonoda Aiko. Dis-je, les dents serrées et le poing crispé. J'espère que ton nom n'est pas trop dur à retenir, Shinigami, sinon j'aurais du mal à m'en souvenir devant ta tombe.

- Tu est vraiment prétentieux, dis donc. Je suis Hirako Shinji. Maintenant laisse moi passer, j'ai un compte à régler avec... »

Un nouveau coup l'oblige à se baisser, suivit d'une frappe vicieuse qui le pousse à parer. Le combat s'engage, mais tourne vite au désavantage de Shinji. Comme contre Ulquiorra, mon manque d'expérience se fait ressentir, mais l'écart de force est tel que je n'ai qu'a peine besoin de me préoccuper de ça. Mon adversaire recule et désengage sans cesse, incapable de me porter le moindre coup. Il recule précipitamment, pas essoufflé mais son sourire a disparu.

- J'aurais voulu le montrer juste à Aizen, mais puisque tu ne semble pas vouloir lâcher le morceau...

Il prend soudain son sabre à l'envers et déclare d'une voix presque solennelle :

- Tombe, Sakanade.

Son arme se modifia. Un grand cercle prit place à la base de la garde, et la lame se retrouva percé régulièrement de petits trous rond. Je hausse un sourcil. C'est ça, son atout ? Pas très impressionnant. Quelque chose me chatouille soudain les narines. Je respire un parfum étrange, et je sens ma tête tourner. Je secoue le crâne et ferme les yeux, déterminer à ne pas chanceler.

- Bienvenu, dans le monde à l'envers...

Je rouvre les yeux, alerté par le ton guilleret de mon ennemi. Mes yeux deviennent rond comme des soucoupes. Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi il à la tête en bas ? Pourquoi la ville se trouve soudain au dessus de ma tête et le ciel sous mes pieds ? Je deviens fou ou... Mais il m'attaque ! Je lève mon sabre pour parer le coup... Et un crissement de sabre sur mon armure accompagné d'un choc venu de derrière moi manque me jeter par terre ! Énervé, je tente de foncer sur lui mais je passe à travers. Je n'y comprend rien !

- Alors, comment ça fait lorsque le monde entier est inversé ? Me fait Shinji, railleur. Haut et bas, droite et gauche, avant et arrière... Comment va tu parvenir à combattre dans ces conditions ?

- Mais c'est quoi cette capacité de tordu ? T'es un vrai malade, va te faire soigner ! » Lançais-je en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

Si tout étais inversé, alors si je le vois devant moi, il est... Derrière ! Je me retourne d'un coup et je lance un Celo, qui le manque de peu. Il attaque à nouveau, et je tente de bloquer son coup en inversant mes repère. Je parviens à parer un coup, un deuxième... Un troisième coup tinte contre mon avant bras, sans parvenir à percer la protection. Je riposte furieusement, mais mon sabre passe à travers lui. Foutu illusion ! Je sens le doute m'envahir. Mon armure résiste sans faillir, mais si il vise la tête, ça risque de s'écourter. Je n'ai pas d'options de repli, et ce type ne plaisante pas. A moins que... Je ne l'ai jamais essayé. Pas depuis qu'Aizen m'en a empêché face à Ulquiorra. C'est le moment ou jamais de vérifier les pouvoirs de mon Zanpakuto. Je rengaine à moitié mon sabre dans ma paume, accompagné de la présence diffuse, mais rassurante, de l'énergie qui en émane.

« Transcende, Akarui hāto »


	10. Le choix du coeur

Une vive lumière dorée se répandit soudain dans le ciel. Tel un astre radieux, Aiko brillait d'une étincelante clarté tandis que son sabre dégainé brûlait d'une flamme d'or. Shinji recula, indécis quand à la conduite à adopter. Il était certain que son adversaire était un Arrancar, pourtant, celui-ci venait d'utiliser un Shikai ! Il décida de ne pas essayer de comprendre. Son objectif était Aizen, et ce garçon était un obstacle. Il était de plus pris dans l'illusion, et le mettre hors de combat ne sera sans doute pas difficile. Shinji mit son masque, déterminé à en finir d'un seul coup, et chargea, le sabre pointé vers la tête de son ennemi. Il avait constaté l'incroyable solidité de l'armure, et comprit qu'un coup direct à la tempe était le seul moyen d'en finir rapidement.

La lame siffla en traversant l'espace qui la séparait de sa cible. A cet instant, le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux ou le gris se retrouvait cerclé d'or.

Un réflexe incontrôlé lui fit stopper son mouvement, le tranchant du sabre à moins d'un pouce de la tempe, et dévia le coup en mouvement de parade. Une douleur cuisante accompagné d'une sensation de brûlure fleurit soudain dans son système nerveux. Il baissa les yeux et vit que la lame flamboyante était logée dans son épaule droite, et que son sabre, était coupé net à partir des deux tiers. Le morceau de lame tombait en miroitant, et Shinji s'arracha au sabre qui le transperçait. Son opposant ne réagit pas, ses yeux paraissant fixé en un point qu'il était le seul à voir. Shinji grimaça en remuant le bras, mais constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait encore le bouger sans trop de problème. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait la certitude que si Aiko décidait de l'achever maintenant, il le ferait sans difficulté. La situation s'était inversé en un instant. Son illusion aurait du pourtant le désorienter assez pour éviter ça ! Soit elle n'avait plus d'effet, soit son adversaire avait les capacités pour se battre malgré elle. Il penchait nettement pour la première solution. Un sourire en coin, capté du coin de l'œil, le mit dans une rage folle. Aizen souriait, de ce sourire supérieur qu'il avait arboré cette funeste nuit d'il y à cent ans, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'achever. Ce sourire arrogant qui exprimait sa supériorité sur tout ceux qui l'entouraient, et qu'il n'avait jamais supporté !

Il se fit violence pour se concentrer sur son vis à vis actuel, dont l'attention semblait de nouveau braquée sur lui. Il serra les dents et les mains sur la poignée de son sabre. Le prochain assaut allait être dévastateur...

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. C'est la première chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit, alors que l'énergie de mon sabre déferlait en moi. En un instant, tout s'était éclaircis. Je ressentais une formidable puissance irradier, non pas brutalement comme le faisait le pouvoir de Blanc, mais avec douceur et fermeté. Je ressens chaque détail avec une précision quasi surnaturelle, les sons sont plus présents, le contact lisse du vent, et l'aura spirituelle de chacun de ceux qui m'entouraient. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu clair. L'illusion, dispersé en lambeaux, me révélait l'assaut. J'avais alors, le plus simplement du monde, avancé ma lame pour l'arrêter. Le feu doré avait tranché net la lame du Zanpakuto, et s'était frayé un chemin droit à travers la chair de l'autre. Maintenant, il m'observait, plein de méfiance. Je sent père qui se bat lui aussi. Je ne dois pas le décevoir, je ne dois pas perdre ici, après tout ce qui a été fait. Le feu qui brûle en moi s'attise, et je décide de le modeler sous une forme plus propice au combat. En un instant, la flamme qui léchait mon sabre devint un fourreau de lumière, une lame par dessus la lame. Je ma lance à l'assaut, parcourant en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde l'espace qui me sépare de Shinji, et donne un puissant coup de taille, sans lui laisser la possibilité de réagir. Ma lame est soudain ralentie par quelque chose, et je bat en retraite grâce au Sonido pour évaluer la situation. Une sorte d'épais mur d'énergie rouge se trouve devant Shinji, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Un homme, exceptionnellement grand et large, se plaça à ses côtés. C'était lui qui avait dressé cette barrière, j'en suis sûr. Il fait plusieurs gestes et un immense cube vert m'entoura, avant de commencer à s'épaissir et à grandir tandis qu'il récitait les paroles de son sortilège. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera et je sais parfaitement pourquoi. Lorsque mes lames dorées frappent quelque chose, les particules spirituelles qui les constituent s'affûtent selon la dureté de l'obstacle. Je tend le bras droit, et une épée d'énergie dorée l'entoure, me dotant d'une deuxième arme. Je fonce en direction d'une des faces du cube, et abat de toute mes forces un coup croisé. Le sabre et l'épée d'or crissent sur la paroi de Kidou, avant de la transpercer comme du beurre, sous le regard abasourdis de Shinji et de son comparse. Je recule soudain, une idée en tête. Pourquoi me tailler une ouverture quand je peux en faire une très grande très facilement ? Je pense à père, et je le repère face à un de ceux qu peuvent mettre un masque. Je dois le rejoindre. La lumière dorée qui m'entoure s'accroît soudain, je croise mes deux lames, et une lumière dorée se met à luire, se concentrant un instant avant de partir en un Celo dévastateur. La paroi, déjà mise à mal, est percé comme de la neige face à un couteau chauffé à blanc. Les deux hommes esquivent de justesse, et je ressors du sortilège tandis qu'il se désagrège. Shinji me barre le passage, le masque réparé, et tente de me frapper. J'accélère brutalement pour passer derrière lui et le frapper au passage, ouvrant une large plaie dans son dos. Un crépitement m'avertis soudain, et je vis l'homme immense, les deux paumes pointés vers moi, finir une incantation.

« Hado n°88, **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** ! ».

Un énorme rayon de foudre et de feu mêlé fusa dans un fracas de tonnerre. Incapable de l'éviter, je sens la voix de Akarui hāto qui me chuchote un nom. Je lui fais confiance, et je concentre mes particules dorée pour qu'elles obéissent à l'ordre.

« Hoshi no koa ! »

Immédiatement, l'aura qui m'entoure semble se cristalliser, et lorsque l'attaque va me toucher, je suis littéralement enchâssé au centre d'une étoile à six branches dorée de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Le rayon percute l'obstacle, mais les branches de l'étoile semblent trancher et disperser le faisceau, qui va frapper un peu partout le sol et le ciel. L'étoile se craquelle et éclate en poussière, qui m'imprègne de nouveau de sa lumière dorée. J'esquive un coup porté dans mon dos par Shinji, sa pression spirituelle ayant trahi sa position, et je l'agrippe par le col pour l'envoyer bouler sur son partenaire, qui créé aussitôt une barrière pour le cueillir sans le blesser. Je me prépare à les achever, comprenant qu'ils continueront à m'attaquer tant que serais entre Aizen et eux. Tout se brouille soudain. Je tente de me ressaisir, mais une insupportable douleur s'empare de moi, et je sombre dans les ténèbres.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kaito. Il se retourna brutalement, et découvrit Aiko en train de chuter, son aura dorée qui resplendissait un instant auparavant scintillant à peine à présent. Un sifflement suivit d'une brusque traction lui apprit que son adversaire, un homme efféminé dont l'arme était devenu un long fouet, à présent enroulé autour de son bras. Le masque qu'il portait faisait penser à un bec de corbeau, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la force qu'il en retirait.

« hé bien, tu tourne le dos à ton ennemi ? Tu ne devrais pas... » Commença le Shinigami.

Il ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot de plus. Kaito, voyant son fils tomber, et celui qu'il combattait s'apprêtant à l'achever, réagit au quart de tour. Il brisa en morceau le fouet qui le retenait et se transforma en un vague de lumière argenté, qui traversa les cieux en un éclair. Shinji fut frappé avec une telle violence par le torrent qu'il entendit distinctement ses os se briser, et l'impact le projeta jusqu'au sol, ou il creusa un trou de plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Il généra un immense bouclier autour d'eux de lui, oubliant tout le reste, prit Aiko dans ses bras et l'examina fiévreusement. Il ressentit la familiarité de l'aura dorée, crut plonger dans le cœur d'Aiko et comprit alors : Aiko se servait de ses émotions, de ses sentiments, il les consumaient en un brasier de volonté, de vie pour dépasser ses limites. Il avait dépensé sans compter, et son corps n'avait pas supporté un tel pouvoir. Il devait agir, et vite. Il plaça sa main sur la poitrine de son fils, et un flot de pouvoir passa de lui à son fils, qui commença à reprendre des couleurs. L'aura dorée commença à pulser, sa radiance se restaura, et Aiko commença à remuer. Kaito ne relâcha pas ses efforts, et intensifia ses efforts d'une magistrale poussé de reiatsu, qui fut gloutonnement absorbé. Le bouclier tinta, mais il n'en avait cure. Si Aiko générait un pouvoir capable de transpercer n'importe quel obstacle, ses particules spirituelles à lui, soumise à une pression, se densifiait pour tenir le choc. Rien ni personne, pas même Dieu en personne, ne pouvait franchir sa barrière tant que lui même continuait de la maintenir.

« Réveille toi Aiko. Réveille toi... j'ai besoin de toi. » Murmura t-il avec tendresse.

Aizen observait avec intérêt la scène. Il n'accordait aucune importance aux émotions qui s'en dégageaient, analysant avec froideur chaque paramètre de la situation et les réorganisant dans son esprit subtil et efficace. Le père, en premier lieu, avait attiré son attention. Cet homme avait accomplis l'impossible, en dominant ses instincts et en parvenant à rester lui même après sa transformation en Hollow, et avais franchis chaque étape de l'évolution jusqu'au rang de Vasto Lorde, dans le seul but de continuer à veiller sur son enfant. Il n'avait connaissance d'aucun précédent de ce genre, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire. Fascinant était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et ce pouvoir, dont il avait pu constater la puissance défensive, supérieure même à celle du rejet de l'humaine nommé Orihime, n'étais pas le moins intéressant. Le fils, ensuite, encore plus complexe. Un simple humain à l'âme plus puissante que d'ordinaire, qui possédait, invisible, la capacité de faire sien les particules spirituelle aux alentours. C'était bien supérieur encore aux techniques Quincy, qui se contentaient d'utiliser cette énergie. Lui les absorbait définitivement, évoluant sans entrave. La présence de son Père, qui lui fournissait inconsciemment le réservoir rêvé pour se nourrir, puis son arrivé au Hueco Mundo, avait encore augmenté l'efficacité de ce don quasi-divin. Sa transformation l'avait persuadé qu'il tenait la un être d'exception. Transcendant les limites du Hollow et de Shinigami, il avait harmonisé les deux pouvoirs en lui, et reléguaient les Arrancars au rang d'expériences grossières. Il lui faisait songer à Kurosaki Ichigo. Quelle révélation pourrait-il tirer d'un combat entre ces deux là ? Il nota cet idée dans un recoin de son esprit, et tourna son entière attention sur le cadre global du combat. Ses Espadas avaient échoués. Stark, Barragan étaient morts. Hallibel ne pouvait rien faire. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il s'élança et trancha l'Espada n°3. Celle-ci, incrédule, devint furieuse et frappa. A l'endroit exacte ou Aizen lui avait, par l'intermédiaire de Kyôka Suigetsu, fait croire qu'il se trouvait. Il la frappa une deuxième fois, et elle chuta vers le sol de la Fausse Karakura, ou elle s'écrasa lamentablement. Il Se replaça au côté de ses sbires, indifférent aux regards horrifiés des Shinigamis. L'issue de la bataille ne changeait pas. Il était déjà vainqueur. Et il n'avait plus qu'à le leur montrer.

J'émerge lentement de l'obscurité. Je sens quelque chose qui coule en moi, quelque chose de chaud, de réconfortant, et surtout, quelque chose de très puissant. Je rouvre les yeux, et je vois père, la main sur ma poitrine, qui me communique un flot de reiatsu. Lorsqu'il aperçoit mon réveil, il interrompt son transfert et me relève avec vigueur. Je me remet debout, cherchant à comprendre les changements que je perçois confusément par l'intermédiaire des pressions spirituelles environnantes. Une pression sombre et violente, celle d'un être rempli de rancœur et de haine, me frappe de plein fouet. Je regarde à travers le champs de force argenté et j'aperçois une hideuse créature, immonde hybride de mouche et de grillon. Je frissonne de dégoût devant ce spectacle, et j'aperçois Gin, qui ferraille avec un des types qui peuvent porter un masque. Aizen, lui, est posé tranquillement, à regarder le spectacle.

Il me répugne vraiment. Soudain, un Shinigami parvient à terrasser l'insecte, qui rétrécit à vue d'œil pour devenir... Tosen ! Je perçois soudain un bref mouvement. Aizen fait le geste d'écraser quelque chose. Un hurlement de rage bestial se fait entendre, et je vois le capitaine à tête de renard hurler de rage. La ou se tenait auparavant couché Tosen, il n'y a plus qu'une taches rougeâtre. Je réprime un haut le cœur. Ce salopard d'Aizen n'a pas hésité à assassiner froidement l'un de ses alliés. Je vois père soudain fléchir les genoux, comme prêt à bondir, mais le ciel se fissure soudain, et jaillissant de la déchirure, apparut... Ichigo ? Il lança un énorme croc de puissance noir, et j'eus un espoir qu'il puisse avoir réussi. Mais lorsque l'attaque se dissipa, Aizen était là, goguenard et supérieur. Je remarque un petit rectangle de lumière à la base de son cou et je comprend instantanément. Il s'était préparé à un coup comme ça.

« Tiens toi prêt. Me dit soudain père.

- Quoi ? Je veux dire, Ok.

Il fais un geste et le champs de force disparaît d'un coup. Je me rend alors compte que nous sommes encerclés par pratiquement tout les Shinigamis de ce foutu champs de bataille, exception faite de celui qui se bat contre Gin. Ça s'annonce mal. Père me barre la route et s'avance, faisant converger tout les regards vers lui. Il me lance un regard malicieux.

Aiko ? Tiens toit bien.

- Heu, tu est sûr ? Je ne le sens pas du... »

Une possibilité me traverse l'esprit. Oh purée, je ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il dit. Je me roule en boule et je me prépare à contenir le choc. Les Shinigamis, intrigués, se tiennent sur leurs garde. Père sort lentement son sabre, qu'il n'a pas dégainé une seule fois depuis qu'il l'a acquis. Il le brise en deux, en annonçant calmement :

« Protège, Plateado Paladin. »

Une véritable onde de choc explosa à partir de lui, repoussant tous ceux qui se trouvaient trop près. Malgré le fait que je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre, j'eus un mal fou à ne pas m'envoler comme un fétu. Lorsque la poussière retombe, je jette un œil. Je lâche un hoquet de surprise. Père est devenu... Encore plus impressionnant. Son armure est redevenu complète, une succession de plaques argenté qui le couvrent entièrement,. Le heaume de sa tête n'a cependant pas de visière, dévoilant son visage inchangé. Il porte cependant un énorme bouclier argenté, presque aussi grand que lui, au bras gauche, et la poignée d'une épée dépasse du haut du bouclier. Mais surtout, c'est la magnifique aura argentée qu'il arbore, semblable à la mienne, mais tellement plus majestueuse ! On dirait l'un de ces antiques chevaliers occidentaux, prêt à livrer bataille, leurs armes et armures brillants au soleil.

Il dégaine lentement son arme, et la pointe en direction des Shinigamis. Chose étrange, je ne ressens absolument plus sa pression spirituelle. Les Shinigamis sont visiblement terrifiés. Même si ils tentent de le cacher, ils craignent père, et cela se voit dans chacun de leurs geste, depuis celui qui serre nerveusement son arme à celui qui recule imperceptiblement. Père prépare alors un coup, et les Shinigamis reculent de concert. Et soudain, il disparut purement et simplement. J'entends soudain un claquement de métal contre métal et je cherche la source des yeux. Lorsque je vois la scène, mon cœur manque un battement. Père se tient face à Aizen, et ce sont leurs armes qui sont entrecroisés. Une fine ligne rouge sur le cou d'Aizen témoigne que père à bien faillit en finir.

« Alors comme ça, tu me trahis... Tu tiens réellement à mourir ? Demande Aizen, impassible.

- Cause toujours, je sais que tu n'est pas sûr de toi ! Riposte père. Tu le sens n'es ce pas ? Ma puissance... Auparavant, jamais je n'aurais pu ne serais ce que parvenir devant toi sans que tu ne dévie le coup. Mais maintenant, tout à changé...

Il appuie brutalement sur la lame, et Aizen est forcé de reculer, sous le regard ébahis de tous. Le renégat a perdu son sourire. Il a perdu sa belle assurance, et il se donne visiblement du mal pour ne pas être rejeté en arrière.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire de moi un Arrancar, Aizen ! Tu m'a menacé, soumis à cet immonde chantage, dans le seul but d'avoir un pion de plus à ton service. Je vais te battre ici et maintenant, avec le pouvoir que tu m'a si gentiment donné !

Un cliquètement sec signale le désengagement. Aizen à battu en retraite, et se tient entièrement concentré, face à père.

- En effet. Ta force a surpassé mes prévisions. Tu est effectivement plus puissant que n'importe quel être présent sur ce champs de bataille. Mais je ne peux pas perdre. Si tu m'attaque une fois de plus, tu perdra.

La menace claque dans l'air, tel un fouet d'épine. Père place son bouclier devant lui, prêt à repartir à l'assaut. Je le sens pas. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens qu'Aizen ne bluffe pas. Père charge soudain, et Aizen cesse de tenir son sabre à une main pour chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Père frappa, une fois, deux fois, les coups s'enchaînèrent, alternant bouclier et épée, trop vite pour que je puisse le percevoir. Aizen parvint à résister, et il plaqua soudain sa main, celle qui tenait quelque chose d'indistinct, sur la poitrine de père.

- Non... Ça n'aura aucun effet sur moi !

- Sauf si j'ai pris la précaution de le faire spécialement pour toi... Sayonara, Sonoda Kaito. »

Une énorme cube noir encercla soudain père, et dans un affreux bruit de succion, il disparut. Je reste quelque seconde ainsi. Père avait disparu. Comment ? Comment ?

« Très intéressant, cette Caja Negacion. Elle emprisonne un Hollow dans une dimension parallèle dont il est impossible de s'évader. Naturellement, elle n'aurait eu aucun effet sur quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que ce cher Kaito, si je ne l'avais pas fait moi-même...

Le petit discours d'Aizen atteint son but. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur tombe en cendre. J'ai du mal à ne pas tomber à genoux. Les Shinigamis, spectateurs, reprirent leurs esprits, et se dressèrent face à Aizen. Je n'y fais même pas attention.

- Aiko, j'ai une offre à te faire. Fit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Je me redresse. Sa dernière ''offre'', je m'en souvenais encore. Mais ais-je le choix ?

- Si tu élimine tout ces Shinigamis, dit-il en désignant le groupe qui lui faisait face d'un geste de la main, je ferais revenir Kaito. Ton choix ?

Mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine. Un choix. Des vies pour une vie. La seule qui compte à mes yeux. Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible. Je lève mon sabre, me met en garde et murmure avec résignation.

- J'accepte... »


	11. La force des sentiments

Les Shinigamis semblent hésiter entre Aizen et moi. Pas étonnant, vu la puissance de ce salaud, mais apparemment j'ai gagné l'étiquette ''gêneur de première qu'on ne peut pas ignorer''. Il fallait que j'en profite. Mais comment ? J'ignorais tout des capacités de mes adversaires. Je savais que le gamin pouvait utiliser la glace et que le renard faisait apparaître un samouraï géant qui imitait ses mouvements, mais c'était à peu près tout. Et même si je les attaquaient, je ne pouvais pas faire face à dix ennemis d'un coup ! J'aie l'impression qu'un poids d'une demi tonne se trouve sur mes épaules, et que à chaque mouvement, il s'alourdissait. Si seulement Père était encore la ! Pensais-je en refoulant mes larmes. Il a la force de balayer tout ceux la et même de combattre Aizen en face à face. Moi... Je ne peux rien. Je n'ai pas assez de force.

« Tu fuis ?

La voix de Akarui hāto, pleine de reproche, me fait réagir.

- Non. J'admets simplement la réalité.

- Tu abandonne le combat ? Tu renonce face à un ennemi sans même avoir essayé ?

- Ils sont plus de dix et je suis seul ! Hurlais-je mentalement avec désespoir. Même si je suis plus fort que un ou deux d'entre eux, ils me submergeront.

- Alors brûle cette peur. Consume cette lâcheté qui s'empare de toi et vainc. Bas toi ! »

Sa voix retentit avec une telle force que je suis ramené à la réalité. Consumer ma peur ? Je n'aie pas le temps de jouer au philosophe ! Je m'arrête. Je repasse dans ma mémoire le moment ou j'ai sentis cette incroyable force couler en moi. Je comprend. Je comprend mieux pourquoi je me suis évanoui. Mais maintenant, je peux me battre. Je _dois_ me battre. Je m'imagine devant une masse sombre qui entre en combustion et je sens immédiatement mon esprit s'apaiser, libéré de la peur, tandis que la lumière dorée autour de moi s'intensifie et que la vigueur m'envahit. Je suis fin prêt. Je me ramasse sur moi même et je charge droit devant. En un éclair, je me trouvais juste devant une fille aux cheveux noir et armée de son Zanpakuto ayant la forme d'une lance. Une lueur paniquée s'alluma dans ses yeux et elle voulut ramener sa lance pour se protéger. Trop tard. En un arc mortel, mon sabre traça son parcours sanglant en traversant son abdomen jusqu'à la hanche, et elle chuta brutalement vers le sol. J'étais déjà passé à une autre victime. L'homme massif qui m'avait tant gêné avec sa sorcellerie. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et ma lame fouilla dans son large ventre avant de remonter et de ressortir par son épaule dans une pluie écarlate. Un sifflement m'avertit de la lame dentelée qui siffla à un cheveux de ma tête, et je sentit soudain la force me quitter. Ma peur avait disparue, dévorée par mon pouvoir insatiable. Je plongeai au plus profond et laissa remonter des souvenirs. Père qui se plaçais devant moi pour me protéger alors que je m'effondrais. Père qui disparaissait dans cet étrange cube noir qui lui même disparut à son tour. Le remord. Je commence à le brûler et immédiatement la force revint envahir mes membres, me permettant de me ressaisir. Je pare un autre coup avant de dévier le sabre de glace du gamin aux cheveux blanc avec mon avant-bras blindé. Je laisse mon instinct me guider et je me transforme soudain en un torrent de lumière dorée intangible, avant de redevenir solide une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin. J'étais légèrement étourdie, mais je me ressaisis vite. L'heure de l'attaque avait sonné. Un dragon de glace naquit de l'arme du gamin, et le samouraï géant fit son apparition. Je ma laisse envahir par la même sensation qu'il y a quelque secondes, et un mot jaillit dans mon esprit : ''Shūtingusutāgōrudo''. Au même moment, tout devint flou au moment ou je devins une véritable comète d'or, qui se dirigea droit vers le samouraï géant. Celui ci abattit son épée, mais elle me traversa sans dommage, et je reprit ma forme juste devant son immense torse. La lame pointé vers lui, je charge puis délivre un immense Celo. Celui-ci ouvrit un trou plus grand que moi de part et d'autre du géant, et celui s'effondra dans un fracas de tonnerre. Un dragon de glace me chargea mais je le détruisit d'un coup de sabre avant d'éviter l'attaque sournoise du capitaine aux doubles lames noires et celle de la fille à l'épée dentelée. Je commence à rire, un rire sauvage. J'ai trouvé la force. Je vais pouvoir ramener Père, et nous tueront ensemble cette raclure d'Aizen !

Ichigo observait le combat de loin, incrédule. Il avait encore le souvenir d'Aiko, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un simple camarade du lycée, absolument inoffensif et sans animosité envers qui que ce soit. Il avait l'impression de regarder à présent une tout autre personne. Déjà lors de son duel contre lui, il avait eu un aperçu de sa . Mais à présent, c'était encore supérieur. Sans y croire, il vit les cheveux noirs de Kyoraku se teinter d'écarlate lorsque le sabre illuminé d'or le transperça deux fois, avant de repasser en un revers destructeur briser la massue de Love et lui trancher le bras. Un tourbillons doré et rouge, au rire démoniaque et à la lame avide de sang.

« Hé bien hé bien, il ne se retient pas ce gosse.

Ichigo releva Tensa Zangestu en direction de Gin, qui s'était assit confortablement sur un gros débris de bâtiment. Celui-ci n'y prêta même pas attention et continua à parler, ses yeux toujours réduit à deux fentes et le sourire de serpent aux lèvres.

- Aizen-taicho à eu vraiment chaud. Kaito n'était vraiment pas un tendre, et son fils semble avoir hérité de ça. Même si je me demande si ce gosse croit vraiment qu'il reverra son père si il fait son petit massacre.

- Attend, son fils ? Qu'es ce que tu raconte ? Grogna Ichigo.

- Ho, tu ne le savais pas ? Un père Arrancar, un fils qui le devient aussi pour le suivre. De quoi faire une jolie histoire. Et en plus, il nous fait un beau spectacle.

Le Shinigami roux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il voulut pendant un instant se jeter sur le traître pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire en un seul coup, mais se retint en remarquant que celui avait la main droite caché dans son manteau. Son Zanpakuto, en d'autre termes. Il décida de rester sur ses gardes, mais ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau vers le combat de titans qui se jouait loin au dessus de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne restait plus que Toshiro et Soi Fon debout. Impossible pensa t-il. Comment a t-il pu, seul, vaincre autant de capitaines et de Vizards ? Dans le ciel, la ou personne ne regardait, une petite fissure noire apparut, puis commença à s'élargir lentement...

Je lâche un juron bien sentit tout en observant mes deux derniers adversaires. Il sont nettement plus embêtant que les autres, surtout que je n'aie pratiquement plus rien à brûler. J'ai déjà consumé toute ma tristesse, ma peur, mon dégoût, mon mépris et même ma surprise. Je me sens vide, et c'est une sensation absolument désagréable. Il ne me reste plus que ma joie, ma colère et... Mon affection. Mais ces choses, je refuse de les consumer. Je sens que si jamais je le fait, je ne serais plus qu'une coquille vide, que je ne serais plus celui que je suis. Et je m'y refuse. La capitaine fond soudain sur moi, accompagné d'une vingtaine d'images rémanentes. Je frappe sans hésiter, mais d'un mouvement impeccable, elle esquiva, et je me retrouve soudain nez à nez avec un dragon de glace. Celui-ci me congèle instantanément, et je dois user de toute ma force pour briser la glace. Je pare de justesse un coup de sabre du gamin aux yeux bleu minéral, et une soudaine piqûre se fait sentir dans le haut de ma nuque, non protégé. D'une rotation circulaire, je désengage et empêche la femme de me piquer une deuxième fois. J'utilise le Sonido pour prendre de la distance, mais je suis trop fatigué et ils voient à travers mon mouvement. Le dard crisse contre mon armure en manquant de peu ma tête, et une pluie d'écharde de givre me désoriente assez pour subir un coup de pied fouetté qui m'envoie encore plus loin en arrière. Je vais y passer à ce rythme ! Je cesse de réfléchir, et je commence immédiatement à brûler ma colère. Une monstrueuse vague de pouvoir fait irradier mon aura, tellement plus intense qu'avec les précédentes émotions. En un éclair, je suis derrière le gamin, et je le tranche de l'épaule à la hanche avant de lui envoyer un Bala, qui le fait s'écraser au sol cent mètres plus bas. Un frôlement à ma nuque m'avertit du danger imminent, et je plonge pour éviter de subir la fatale piqûre une deuxième fois au même endroit. Je fais un salto et envoie un Celo directement sur elle. La capitaine parvient à esquiver, mais elle se rend immédiatement compte de son erreur. Elle se trouve à portée de mon sabre. La lame étincelle avant de pénétrer dans son abdomen. Je le retourne d'un quart de tour avant de la retirer d'un coup sec. Elle chuta à son tour en murmurant un pénible « Impossible... ». Je cesse immédiatement de brûler ma colère, et la tension accumulée se relâche peu à peu. Un bruit parvient à mes oreilles. Un applaudissement, lent au point d'être moqueur. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur leur origine. Aizen !

« J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez ordonnez ! Libérez mon père maintenant !

Mon hurlement traverse l'espace avec une force suffisante pour faire voler les gravats. Aizen me regarde avec son regard d'arrogant je-sais-tout et m'adresse un sourire narquois.

- Je ne crois pas. Il en reste un.

Il se fout de moi ? Je m'apprête à lui balancer tout les jurons de la création lorsqu'un mur de chaleur me brûle le dos. Je me retourne lentement. Non. C'est pas vrai. Pas ça. J'aurais du ne pas oublier le vieux. Le voilà devant moi, le sabre dégainé dégageant assez de chaleur pour m'assécher la gorge à cinquante mètres et un reiatsu si monstrueux qu'il pourrait persuader un Arrancar de faire des claquettes en caleçon. Je déglutis, avant de me mettre en garde.

- C'est entre Aizen et la Soul Society. Tu n'a rien à faire là. Écarte toi, gamin. Me déclare t-il de sa voix de vieillard autoritaire.

- Jamais, répliquais je la voix enrouée.

- Pauvre idiot. Mais si tu tiens tant à m'empêcher de tuer Aizen, je te brûlerais toi aussi.

- Je vous laisserais volontiers le tuer, et je joindrais même mes coups aux vôtres ! Hurlais-je avec toute la voix qu'il me restait. Mais je ne peux pas, sinon... Sinon... !

Ma voix se brisa. Je ne pouvais pas continuer, ma gorge asséché m'en empêchait.

- Si c'est ainsi. »

En un éclair il fut sur moi. Un pur réflexe m'avait fait mettre ma lame en position de garde. Ce petit geste me sauva la vie. La lame de feu percuta la mienne et la chaleur roussit mes cheveux. La force du vieux était telle que je fus repoussée. Je tente une contre attaque, mais il me repousse, presque avec mépris. Perdant tout mesure, je me met à consumer tout ce qu'il me reste et l'attaque. Une nova de feu entoure soudain le vieillard, et j'envoie toute mes forces et tout mon reiatsu pour la repousser avec un immense Celo. Or contre Écarlate, les cieux s'emplirent de rage et de volonté de vaincre. Mais la flamme repoussa l'or, et le torrent enveloppa, brûlant ma chair et faisant fondre mon armure. Je hurle de douleur et je met mes dernières forces pour ériger Hoshi no koa. Celle-ci dévia le feu incandescent, mais lorsqu'elle se dissipa, j'étais dans un piètre état. Mon armure avait en partie fondue sur ma peau calcinée, me torturant chaque seconde d'une infernale douleur. Le vieillard était sur le point de me passer à côté, et je lève péniblement ma lame pour porter un semblant de coup. Il attrape mon sabre à main nue, et j'entendis vaguement des mots lorsque sa bouche remua.

« Mon dieu, abandonne. Ça me fait mal de devoir trancher un gosse perdu dans une bataille qui n'est pas la sienne. Si pitoyable...

- La... ferme !

Je ne sens plus rien. Ni haine, ni rancœur, ni détresse. Je suis vide, j'ai tout consumé. Il ne me reste plus qu'une carte à jouer. Je lève péniblement le regard, et je croasse péniblement.

- Envole toi...

Les yeux du papy s'écarquillent légèrement, et il leva sa lame embrasée.

-...Mujō tenshi. »

Mon sabre éclata soudain en un millier de fragments, qui vinrent rentrer dans mon corps. Un tourbillon se leva, et le vieillard recula à une distance respectable. Je sentit une déchirure dans mon dos, en même temps que mes blessures disparaissaient et que mon armure changeait. Lorsque le vent se dissipa, le vieux Shinigami haussa un sourcil. Je sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans mon corps et dans ma tête.

« Enfin je peux faire valoir mon point de vue. Ironisa dans ma tête une voix que je connaissais bien maintenant.

Blanc... Non, Mujō tenshi.

- Tu est vraiment dans un sale état. Tu t'est entièrement vidé pour combattre et maintenant t'es en panne ? Tch. Il faut vraiment te tenir la main. Laisse moi te guider, sinon on s'en sortira jamais.

Je ne répond pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi répondre. Soudain, je me vis moi même, comme si j'étais passé hors de mon corps. J'étais devenu... Encore différent. Mon armure avait, comment dire... Fusionné avec ma peau. Même mon visage était devenu lisse, sans bouche ni nez, et seul mes yeux étaient encore la. Mes cheveux argentés n'avaient pas changés, mais l'aura doré avait disparu. Mon regard tomba alors sur mon dos. Une sorte de léger remuement en moi me fit penser que je devrais éprouver quelque chose devant cela, mais j'ai oublié de quoi il s'agissait. Deux ailes. Deux longues ailes de plumes blanches osseuses étaient a présent dans mon dos, repliées mais bien là. Et quelque chose prolongeait aussi mes poignets. Deux longues lames, identiques à celle de mon sabre, jaillissant de mes poignets comme des excroissances naturelles de mon corps. Mais la chose qui me remua le plus, ce fut le trou. Un trou rond qui me traversait de part et d'autre, juste à l'emplacement du cœur. Le vieux Shinigamis m'observait, mais il décida soudain de passer à l'attaque. Un panache de feu jaillit de son sabre et se dirige droit sur moi. Je replie les ailes devant moi comme un cocon, et une lumière argenté en rayonne, laissant couler les flammes sans aucun dommage. Étrange. Ce reiatsu... C'était le mien et ce ne l'était pas...

- On comprend enfin ? Intervint la voix sarcastique de Mujō tenshi. Je suis aussi la force que tu à assimilé de notre père. Et pas la peine d'être surpris que j'emploie ce terme, puisque je suis aussi toi. Tu ne l'est même pas ? Dommage, mais c'est vrai que tu à oublié ce que cela signifiait. »

Je me met en garde, les deux lames croisées devant moi et je fonce droit vers le Shinigamis. Celui-ci émet un nouvelle offensive flamboyante, et je dresse un cube argenté autour de moi pour me protéger. Lorsque j'arrive au corps à corps, un flash-back s'impose à moi. Mon épée à moitié fondue, alors que j'avais paré un seul coup de cette lame incandescente. J'insuffle mon énergie spirituelle dans les lames et elles se recouvrent d'une fine couche de reiatsu doré. Je commence alors là échanger des coups à la vitesse de l'éclair avec le vieillard. Celui-ci frappe avec l'expérience d'un homme qui a passé sa vie à combattre. Mais ma nouvelle armure et mes sabres protégés me permettent de combattre sans plier. L'écart entre nous est toujours la, mais il s'est atténué. Je peux me battre sans tomber au premier assaut. Une nova enflammée explose, mais je me protège juste à temps d'un mur argenté. Le vieux profite de l'ouverture pour frapper de toute ses forces, mais le mur tient bon. Je profite de ça pour frapper à mon tour. La lame va frapper son épaule et j'ai l'impression de me heurter à de l'acier. Mais en une seconde, le reiatsu doré fait son travail et je parviens à le transpercer. Un uppercut me frappe alors, trop vite pour que je puisse l'esquiver, et un craquement sinistre retentit avant que je ne sois expulsé. J'utilise mes ailes pour me stabiliser, et je constate que mon armure à subit de sérieux dégâts, de multiples fissures courants le long de mon torse. Avec une surprenante rapidité, les fissures se colmatèrent et il n'y eut rapidement plus une trace du coup. Une régénération accélérée Le Shinigamis s'approcha alors, lentement mais sans hésitation. Je me mit une fois de plus en garde, en ressentant néanmoins une légère fatigue. Trancher avec le reiatsu doré, se protéger avec l'argenté... Tout cela dévorait une quantité folle d'énergie spirituelle, sans parler d'alterner les deux. Je ne faisait jeu égal que grâce à ces capacités, mais si je me relâchais, le combat s'achèverait prématurément.

« Assez. Déclara alors le vieillard. Tu m'a tenu en respect, et je te félicite pour cela, gamin. Mais si tu refuse de t'écarter, je te tuerais. Abandonne.

- Jamais. Répliquais-je.

Pourquoi ne puis je pas cesser le combat ? Je ne sais plus très bien... C'est vague, comme un son qui résonne sans que vous ne l'entendiez vraiment. Ma voix sonne bizarrement, froide et indifférente même à mes propres je suis sûr que je ne doit pas perdre. Même si je ne me souviens plus exactement quoi, mais ce combat possède un enjeu capital. Le vieil homme secoue la tête et s'arrête. Je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose d'énorme. Je dois porter le premier coup. Mes ailes s'étendent soudainement, et je grimace lorsque mon énergie se rassemble dedans.

- C'est le moment de porter le coup de grâce ! » Fait Mujō tenshi d'une voix excitée.

Le pouvoir coule en moi et je l'utilise encore et encore, pompant mes forces jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mes ailes s'assombrissent, passant du blanc au gris, puis au noir. Je regarde le Shinigami droit dans les yeux, et lance mon attaque.

« Kokoro ga ochi »

Une vague d'obscurité jaillit de mes ailes et enveloppa le vieillard, étouffant même les flammes infernales de son sabre. Puis, des rubans de lumière sortirent du nuage de ténèbres et pénétrèrent lentement en moi. Un flot d'émotion me submergea alors. Tristesse, joie, colère, mépris... Je ressent à nouveau. J'aie l'impression de revivre ! Je comprend alors la fourberie de cette technique. Voler le cœur d'un autre pour combler le vide en soi. Le flot d'émotion continu, si puissant et si intense. De temps en temps, une flamme sort brièvement de nuage de ténèbres, mais elles ne parviennent pas à se dégager. Je vais réussir. Je vais y arriver ! Mais soudainement, mon esprit subit une pression innombrable. De la peine, du remord, des regrets. Plus de mille ans de tristesse tombent dans mon esprit, étouffant tout le reste. Je tente de rompre le contact, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis au bord du gouffre, avalé par quelque chose de si profond, de si fort, que mon âme perd pied. Je hurle à m'en briser les cordes vocales, et je reste prostré, incapable de bouger. Un bruit de pas, que je remarque à peine. Une lumière rouge et orangé. Je relève péniblement la tête, accablé par le poids de la peine que je ressens toujours et qui n'est pas la mienne. Le vieux Shinigamis se tient devant moi, le sabre pointé vers ma tête. Je ne peux même pas commencer à me défendre. Il lève son sabre... Et le ciel se brisa soudain dans un craquement de tonnerre...


	12. Les chaînes du destin, brisées ?

Kaito ignorait ou il se trouvait. Il flottait dans un vide total, un gouffre d'obscurité apparemment sans fin. Se déplacer ne donnait pas l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit, rien ne changeant dans les ténèbres. Sa colère éclata soudain et ses pensées tournoyèrent dans son esprit, essentiellement dirigées sur un certain Shinigami. Dans une bouffée de rage, il tira un énorme Celo argenté, qui se perdit dans le vide. Un frisson courut le long de son échine, et il plissa les yeux. Il avait sentit un changement. Très léger, mais un changement tout de même. Sa colère baissa au fur et à mesure que la curiosité l'emportait. Il libéra un flot de reiatsu, et eut à nouveau le même étrange sentiment. Les ténèbres semblaient...Moins épaisses. Une lumière. Kaito leva les yeux et découvrit quelque chose qui fit battre son cœur à un rythme affolant. Une fissure. Un espoir fou traversa son âme, et il décida de continuer. Il libéra toute sa pression spirituelle, déterminé à anéantir ce mur qui lui faisait obstacle. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa, puis la craquelure s'agrandit, se multiplia partout autour. Quelque chose filtra soudain de l'extérieur. Aiko, au combat face à quelqu'un dont la force écrasait pratiquement la présence. Il poussa davantage, pressé par un sombre pressentiment. Avec un cri de rage, il resserra la prise sur son épée et fendit le vide devant lui, qui éclata dans un fracas de tonnerre. En un instant, il prit conscience de la situation. Aizen, intact et décontracté. Gin, face à face avec poil de carotte. Aiko, à genoux face au vieux Shinigami, la lame incandescente levée. Le sang de Kaito ne fit qu'un tour, et il chargea droit vers Aiko. Lorsqu'il vit la lame descendre, trop vite pour qu'il puisse atteindre le combat et protéger Aiko, il utilisa ses capacités.

« Junkyōsha paladin ! »

Une nuée de particules argentées encerclèrent Aiko, toujours prostré. Lorsque la lame de feu frappa le garçon, elle ne put pénétrer sa chair, qui ne sembla même pas souffrir de la chaleur. En revanche, Kaito retint un hoquet de douleur lorsque son épaule blindée se mit à fumer et qu'une entaille s'y forma. Il parvint jusqu'à Aiko et son épée siffla, manquant de peu le vieil homme qui s'était prestement écarté. Il examina Aiko, et fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne souffrait que de blessures légères, qui commençaient déjà à se refermer. Mais en voyant son visage, il sentit un pieu glacé lui transpercer le cœur. Les yeux de son fils étaient le reflet d'une indicible souffrance, d'une douleur telle qu'il ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence. Son corps tout entier tremblait, un frémissement irrépressible. Kaito jura, déchiré par son impuissance. Il pouvait le protéger des blessures physiques, mais les secrets de l'esprit ne faisaient pas partis de ses pouvoirs. Entourant le corps de Aiko d'une barrière transparente, il se retourna ensuite vers Yamamoto. Le vieux Shinigami se tenait en position de garde, et la pression spirituelle qu'il dégageait se heurtait à celle de Kaito, provoquant une incroyable tension dans l'air, qui en devenait pratiquement solide. Kaito ajusta la position de son énorme bouclier, de manière à pouvoir se protéger rapidement en cas d'attaque. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un autre geste, un événement inattendu survint. Long d'un pied, une lame brillante transperça le capitaine-commandant au niveau de la hanche, maculée de sang. Aizen avait frappé par derrière. Yamamoto saisit rapidement le bras du Shinigami renégat avec une telle force que le sang jaillit, l'empêchant de retirer son arme.

« Aizen... Cette fois je te tiens. Déclara le vieil homme, menaçant.

- C'est intéressant. Et maintenant, qu'allez vous faire ? Mon illusion peut contrôler les cinq sens, et puisque vous avez vu Kyôka Suigetsu, vous êtes sous son emprise. Ce bras que vous tenez est peut être imaginaire, de même que vôtre blessure. Alors, qu'es ce qui peut vous assurer de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda Aizen avec une assurance inébranlable.

- Je ne peut certes pas me fier aux informations venant de mes perceptions... Mais je reconnais parfaitement le reiatsu du Zanpakuto qui me transperce !

Un pilier de feu géant surgit depuis les limites de la zone, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, et ainsi la zone fut pratiquement cernée par les flammes rougeoyantes. Aizen laissa fugitivement échapper un regard surpris, avant de redevenir hautain.

- Vous aviez prévu tout cela, pendant que vos subordonnés se faisaient laminer ? C'est machiavélique.

- Ils sont préparé à mourir depuis le début. Le Goteï 13 tout entier est prêt à se sacrifier pour accomplir don devoir ! Tu périra dans ce brasier avec moi ! » Rétorqua Yamamoto, implacable.

Les flammes commencèrent à se rapprocher. Kaito regarda rapidement autour de lui et découvrit que les piliers ne formaient pas un rempart impénétrable. Il était possible de passer. Aiko ne pesant pas plus qu'une plume pour lui, la fuite serait aisée. Par contre, comment savoir si le vieux Shinigami...

« Kurosaki Ichigo ! Tu ne fait pas partie du Goteï 13. Je ne peux pas t'entraîner dans tout ceci. Et... ajouta t-il avec un bref regard en arrière, Cela vous concerne aussi, Arrancars. Reculez ! »

Kaito comprit immédiatement la pensée du capitaine-commandant, et lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut. Si Aizen mourrait ici, alors tout sera terminé. Prenant Aiko sur son épaule, il fut sur le point de reculer, lorsqu'une vague forme sembla se dessiner dans les flammes.

« Vieil homme, derrière vous ! » Hurla le rouquin à plein poumons.

Un coup d'une puissance monumentale envoya Yamamoto vers me sol, ou il parvint néanmoins à se réceptionner. L'enfer brûlant se volatilisa d'un seul coup, soufflé comme une chandelle. Une forme déformée se dévoila totalement dans le ciel à présent vierge : Un être aux épaules et aux hanches énormes, aux membres maigrelets, avec une tête allongée et un corps ridiculement mince au niveaux du ventre. Mais les déformations physiques n'empêchèrent pas Kaito de reconnaître l'abomination. Wonderwice. Et Aizen fit soudainement un geste dans leur direction avant de crier d'une voix forte.

« Sonoda Aiko, code zéro-un-zéro ! Attaque Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Quoi ? » S'exclama l'Arrancar, sentant une pulsion puissante émaner de son fils.

Kaito voulut immobiliser Aiko, mais celui-ci lui frappa la colonne vertébrale avec une de ses lames, traversant l'armure comme une tronçonneuse face à des feuilles de riz. Il chuta, immobilisé, tandis qu'Aiko déployait ses ailes et volait droit vers le jeune Shinigami, une lueur de rage dans le regard. Kaito grogna de douleur, tandis que sa régénération accélérée accomplissait son œuvre avec efficacité. Il se releva péniblement et son regard tomba sur Aizen. Celui-ci arborait son habituel air arrogant, celui qui disait à tous « Je suis le plus intelligent ». Kaito leva son épée et la pointa vers son ennemi.

« Cette fois, je ne te raterais pas. Tu m'a surpris avec ton petit gadget, mais je suis certain que tu n'en a plus. Ton heure a sonné.

- Très intéressant. Je dois avouer que toi et Aiko me menez de surprises en surprises. C'est extrêmement rare que cela arrive. Vous êtes fascinant, bien qu'un peu trop délicats à utiliser. Quelle phénomène, pour activer ce code de contrôle implanté lors de sa transformation par le Hogyoku, j'ai du attendre que sa psyché soit brisée à ce point...

Aizen parlait comme un artiste devant un chef d'œuvre dont il n'aurait pas pris le temps d'admirer toutes les subtilités, ce qui décupla la rage de Kaito.

- Toi et tes grands discours... On verra comment tu les fera une fois que je t'aurais tranché la gorge...

- Que de haine dans ces paroles. Mais tu ne peux plus m'attaquer. Si jamais tu le fais, j'ordonnerais à Aiko de se suicider.

Ces quelques mots frappèrent Kaito avec la force d'une massue. Il recula de quelque pas, abasourdis devant tant de sournoiserie.

- Ce n'est pas... Comment...

- Grâce au pouvoir du Hogyoku, je le contrôle désormais aussi aisément que l'un de mes propres doigts. Quel que soit mon ordre, il l'accomplira. Que va tu faire, Sonoda Kaito ?

- Espèce... De... Je... Bafouilla t-il.

L'un après l'autre, ils se faisaient manipuler. L'un après l'autre, ils voyaient celui auquel ils tenaient le plus être mis en otage par cet homme. L'un après l'autre, ils obéissaient, faute d'autres options. Kaito maudit le destin injuste, cette dictature qui leur imposait les choses sans pouvoir riposter. Sans même leur laisser la possibilité, d'une bonne fois pour toute, briser les chaînes dont ils les avait chargé.

- Que me veux tu, Sosuke Aizen ? Demanda Kaito d'un air accusateur.

- Ta passivité. Tu possède une trop grande influence sur le déroulement des évènements pour que je te laisse agir. Si tu ne bouge pas d'ici, que tu n'entreprend rien, je laisserais vivre Aiko. C'est tout.

L'Arrancar se retint de lancer son arme à la face de cet homme. Il lui avait donné le pire ordre possible. Ne rien faire. Qu'il aurait demandé n'importe quoi d'autre, cela lui aurait sans doute donné une ouverture pour l'attaquer. Mais à présent, au moindre mouvement, le Shinigami réagirait. Il était coincé !

- C'est cela, Kaito. Déclara Aizen qui avait anticipé sa pensée. Maintenant, reste là, et admire l'accomplissement de mon plan. »

Le Celo doré percuta le Getsuga Tensho et le dispersa avant de continuer sa route, forçant Ichigo à esquiver. Sur sa nuque, la sueur coulait. Il n'y arrivait pas. Même avec son Bankai, même avec son masque, il discernait à peine les coups. C'était la même chose que la dernière fois... Il parvint à dévier un coup de taille, mais la deuxième lame jaillit brusquement et érafla son épaula. Une aile le frappa violemment, et il ne reprit pas assez vite son équilibre pour éviter une entaille à la jambe. Il lança un Getsuga, mais Aiko se contenta de le dévier sur le côté d'un moulinet d'épée, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Le jeune Shinigami tenta toute les techniques, tout les mouvements possibles pour percer cette défense de fer. Mais son adversaire les arrêtait toutes avec une précision hallucinante. Il contre-attaquait aussi immédiatement chaque fois qu'Ichigo montrais la moindre ouverture, trop souvent avec succès. Le rouquin se concentra sur les yeux de Aiko dans l'espoir de lire ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ses pensées et réactions. Au bout du compte, Ils ont échangé un regard. Mais Aiko… Ses yeux étaient froids et vides. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des émotions humaines qu'il avait montrées tout au long de son combat précédent. Son style de combat ne laissait passer aucune pensée, il ne pensait pas à autre chose en même temps, non. C'était comme si... Il affrontait un cœur vide. L'épée fit une feinte vicieuse et frappa trois fois. Deux fois aux bras et une fois à la tempe, des blessures légères, mais qui contribuaient à l'affaiblir. Ichigo se jeta alors en avant et saisit Aiko par le cou, avant de lui hurler :

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Réveille toi Aiko ! »

Une infime lueur brilla dans les yeux gris, puis s'éteignit. Ichigo n'eut pas le choix.

« Getsuga... Tensho ! »

La technique atteignit le jeune homme de plein fouet, et l'envoya valdinguer une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Aiko se remit en garde et déploya ses ailes, qui brillèrent d'un éclat doré.

« Hareyakana kokoro. »

Une nuée de rayon lumineux jaillirent des ailes et transpercèrent tout ce qu'il rencontrèrent. Ichigo fut touché par une dizaine d'entre eux, mais parvint à éviter des dommages vitaux. Lorsqu'il vit de nouveau son arme, il constata avec un mélange d'effroi et de colère que son sabre présentait une multitude de fissures et d'entailles. Il ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Une monumentale explosion retentit soudain, et il vit qu'un énorme cratère avait apparu au sol. Et qu'au centre de ce cratère se trouvait le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto Genryusei, aux bras et au torse en partie calciné. Ichigo aperçut ensuite Aizen, qui avançait solennellement vers le vieil homme, le sabre dégainé. Il voulut bondir à sa rencontre, mais un faisceaux doré traversa l'espace devant lui, lui interdisant le passage alors que Aiko lui tombait dessus, l'obligeant à se défendre. Alors que le traître était sur le point d'accomplir son répugnant forfait, une voix faible mais déterminé se fit entendre.

« Ne me sous estime pas, avorton ! Hadô n°96, incinération de la lame unique ! »

Un colossal brasier écarlate jaillit du corps étalé par terre et s'éleva en une immense colonne incandescente. Une forme en ressortit quelque secondes plus tard et se posa sur un immeuble intact. Sosuke Aizen, légèrement brûlé mais bien vivant, et dont le visage avait perdu son masque d'arrogance, remplacé par une expression de colère. Ichigo comprit sa chance. Il repoussa d'un coup de pied la parodie d'ange qu'il combattait et s'élança droit vers son némésis, préparant le Getsuga le plus puissant qu'il puisse employer. Il plaça toute sa rage dans son attaque, et parvint à prendre Aizen par surprise. La puissance du coup et l'explosion de reiatsu qui s'ensuivit dévasta la totalité de l'immeuble et réduisit en poussière tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'Aizen. Une profonde entaille apparut, courant de l'épaule à la hanche, mais le Shinigami n'était pas vaincu. Alors que le rouquin tenta un nouveau coup, le sabre du renégat frappa violemment le sien, dissipant le reiatsu.

« Tu a échoué, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu n'a pas réussi à me tuer. Constata t-il.

- J'ai réussi à te blesser, rétorqua son interlocuteur. A présent...

- Tu appelle ceci une blessure ?

Le ton d'Aizen ne laissait transparaître qu'un profond mépris. Soudain, des veinules violettes se répandirent depuis son abdomen et convergèrent vers la blessure, avant que les lèvres de celle-ci ne cesse de saigner et commence lentement à se refermer.

- Une régénération instantanée ? Pensa Ichigo, le souffle coupé.

- Ce n'est pas une régénération instantanée. Corrigea Aizen avant de rejeter de son épée le sabre de son adversaire, le repoussant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Crois tu vraiment que je me serais abaissé à me transformer en Hollow ? Il agit juste par instinct, afin de protéger son maître.

L'homme écarta un des pans de sa tenue, dévoilant la source des veinules violettes. Une petite bille, enfoncée dans son abdomen, au centre d'une croix bleutée.

- C'est, impossible... Le Hogyoku ? Hoqueta le jeune homme masqué.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Aizen posa son regard sur sa cicatrice, et un reiatsu noir en ressortit. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts et ferma les yeux, comme pour en apprécier la texture.

- Alors c'est ça, ton reiatsu ? C'est magnifique. Quelle splendide évolution... Exactement comme je le voulais.

- Quoi !?

Un choc signala l'arrivée de Aiko aux côtés d'Aizen. Son regard était toujours absent, mais Ichigo crut y discerner une fugitive étincelle. Cependant, l'affirmation du Shinigami renégat le troublait trop pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

- Chaque combat que tu a mené jusqu'à présent t'a ouvert la voie vers un pouvoir plus grand. Tu est devenu Shinigami, a atteint le Bankai, éveillé tes pouvoirs de Hollow, a appris à les contrôler, puis les a fait croître en un pouvoir encore plus grand. Tout cela, faisait partie de mon plan.

Pas de réponse d'Ichigo. Choqué par le petit discours de son ennemi, il ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot, ce qui incita Aizen à développer.

- Ton évolution ressemble, par une étrange symétrie, à celle de Sonoda Aiko. J'ai également assisté son développement, mais il a dépassé ce que j'attendais de lui. Bien plus que toi. Vous voir combattre a été très instructif. Je réalise à présent que je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Des milliers de réponses, de ripostes et de dénis traversèrent l'esprit d'Ichigo en l'espace d'un instant. Mais il ne put prononcer que quelques mots, d'une voix basse et pratiquement vaincue.

- Tu a dis que je serais un excellent sujet de recherche... Pourquoi ? Sur quoi à tu bâtis cette pensée ?

- Je sais ce que tu est depuis ta naissance. Répondit calmement son interlocuteur. Dès le moment ou tu est né, tu était quelqu'un de spécial. C'est parce que tu est humain et...

Une lame fendit l'air à une vitesse irréelle, mais Aizen évita le premier coup et Aiko dévia le second de ses ailes en se plaçant devant le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci portait un haori de capitaine déchiré par dessus une tenue noire de Shinigami, une barbe de deux jour ornait son menton et un sourire décorait son visage.

- Tu parle trop, Aizen. Décréta Kurosaki Isshin, sous l'air éberlué de son fils.

Ichigo voulut parler, mais son père le saisit par la tête et l'emporta soudain, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche. En une seconde ils firent hors de vue.

- Prendre ses distances ? Une sage décision. » Commenta Aizen, qui ne semblait accorder qu'une importance modérée à cet événement inattendu.

Ou suis-je ? Je ne me souviens pas. Ma tête me fait atrocement mal. Je tente de bouger, mais quelque chose me retient. Mes yeux sont fermés. Je les rouvre, et l'obscurité me fait regretter ce geste. Je ne vois presque rien. Cependant, je devine que mes bras, mes jambes et mon corps sont empêtrés dans des liens d'une solidité monstrueuse. Je m'accoutume lentement aux ténèbres, et je reconnais mon monde intérieur. Ou plutôt, ses vestiges... Le soleil est pratiquement voilé, seul quelque pâles rayons s'échappent de l'ombre. Les nuages, opaques et menaçant, ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Les tours d'or et d'argent s'étaient écroulées, leurs fiers minarets tordus et leurs murs réduits en poussière. Un océan furieux recouvrait le monde de ses profondeurs abyssales, et s'attaquait férocement à tout ce qui tenait encore. Seul subsistait la tour principale... Mais celle ci se lézardais, s'émiettait même, les métaux nobles qui la composait recouvert de patine ternie. Après un autre instant, je pus voir au je me situait exactement. J'étais suspendu dans le vide par des chaînes enténébrées, réduit à l'impuissance devant mon monde dévasté. Une faible présence, puis une deuxième se manifestent. Je les reconnais. Ils viennent pour moi. Blanc, Mujo tenshi. Et Noir, Akarui hāto. Ils sont côtes à côtes, leur visage triste et défait.

« Aiko... Appela Noir.

Je ne peux que lever légèrement la tête. La faiblesse qui m'écrase m'interdit tout autre mouvement.

- Regarde nôtre monde, Ton monde. Ton esprit, pratiquement brisé par les forces que tu a déchaîné.

- Je... ne comprend... pas...

Ma voix me semble étrangère. Faible, plus encore qu'un chuchotement, si ténue que je doute presque d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

- Tu nous a foutu dans la merde. Ou plutôt... Nous nous sommes foutu dans la merde, se lamenta Blanc. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus vraiment ni de choix, ni d'options.

Noir et Blanc, mes pouvoirs Hollow et Shinigamis... Unis ensembles, la ou je devais menacer pour obtenir un accord fragile. La situation aurait pu être cocasse, mais la tristesse engloutit tout. Je remue les lèvres avec difficultés, les paroles m'écorchant la gorge tandis que je me forçais à m'exprimer.

- Expliquez moi... Je ne... comprend... toujours pas...

Blanc soupira et Noir secoua la tête en signe de fatigue. Ils se rapprochèrent encore de moi, jusqu'à nous trouver à seulement un mètre les un des autres.

- Tu nous a accepter tout deux, tel que nous étions. Commença Noir.

- Tu nous à fait coopérer, nous a appris à nous comprendre. Fit Blanc en écho.

- Pas une seule fois tu n'a manifesté de haine envers nous, ou ce que nous t'apportions.

- Tu t'en est remis à nous, demandant notre soutien et supportant les sacrifices que nous t'imposions pour l'obtenir.

- Et maintenant, nous allons nous unir en un seul être

- Afin de t'accorder la force d'accomplir tes rêves.

Ils se prirent la main, et commencèrent à se désagréger. Je voulu les arrêter, mais les chaînes me maintenaient fermement. Je ne pus qu'assister, incrédule, à l'union de deux opposés. Leur essence se mêle et devient indistincte, avant de pénétrer doucement en moi. Je suis envahis pas quelque chose de merveilleux. C'est presque douloureux, mais tellement beau. Quelque chose coula de mes yeux lorsque les rayons du soleil se remirent à briller plus fort. Des larmes. J'avais oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien de pleurer. Le liquide salé coula, emportant avec lui la tristesse, la peur, la résignation. Je sentit alors de subtils mais définitifs changement s'opérer en moi. Les divers aspects de moi même s'harmonisait, et mon moi, celui que je serais pour toujours se dégageait de cette alchimie. Blanc subsistait, arrogant, susceptible, avec un goût pour la violence et le plaisir de la supériorité sur les autres. Noir survivait aussi, calme et réfléchi, décidé à conserver la dignité et la raison. Et puis, il y avait moi. Un enfant dont le principal désir n'avait jamais changé, envers et contre tout : Rester avec ce père qui était allé jusqu'à défier la mort pour veiller sur lui. Je comprend tout cela, et un mot, un seul, me vient à l'esprit, définissant cette chaleur qui envahit ma poitrine. L'espoir. Avec une succession de tintements, les liens qui m'emprisonnent se brisent, me redonnant la liberté de mouvement. Je regarde mon monde intérieur, et je contemple sa restauration, plus brillante encore que mon souvenir. Un nom se glisse dans le murmure du vent, danse dans le zéphyr et se faufile dans l'éther, avant de s'inscrire dans l'or et argent mêlé de la tour. En le lisant, la chaleur qui brûle en moi se communique à tout mon être, et la voie à suivre m'apparaît clairement. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

« Attend moi, papa. J'arrive. »


	13. Le dernier combat, entre père et fils

Je rouvre les yeux, les yeux de mon corps. Me tournant le dos, Aizen a l'air pensif. J'ignore si il sait que je ne suis plus sous son contrôle, mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Si j'attaque tant qu'il ignore mes intentions...

« Inutile Aiko. Ta tentative est voué à l'échec.

La voix tranquille d'Aizen me glace soudain le sang. Impossible. Comment...

- Tu ne peux plus me prendre par surprise. J'ai immédiatement senti lorsque le contrôle a pris fin. Le Hogyoku nous a lié d'une façon très intéressante, bien que moi même ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a quelques instants.

Quelque chose de froid et d'acéré transperça soudain mon esprit, et je du me concentrer de toute mes forces pour le repousser. Aizen ne s'était pas retourné, mais je savais confusément que c'était lui qui me faisait ça. J'avais un mal fou à empêcher cette sonde mentale de pénétrer plus avant., mais elle se retira brutalement. Mais je le sentais toujours, une structure étrangère à la lisière de ma conscience.

- Cette connections est quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Il semblerait que, bien que je domine à présent le Hogyoku, il garde un certain lien avec toi, la plus aboutie de ses créations... »

Une déflagration d'énergie émergea du bâtiment et remplit l'espace qui nous séparait. Au moment ou je bondissait en arrière, un sifflement me fit lever le poignet au dessus de ma tête. Le sabre noir d'Ichigo s'écrasa sur la lame osseuse et me repoussa. Je filais vers le haut et para de nouveau un de ses coups, avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux de surprise et ne recule, sans que je ne le suive.

« Tu a repris tes esprits ? Me demande t-il, méfiant.

- Bien sûr que oui, poil de carotte ! Lui rétorquais-je avant de voir un fugitif éclat de lumière reflété par... Un sabre ?

- Derrière toi !

Mon avertissent lui fut salutaire. La lame étendue de Gin rasa de près sa hanche, au lieu de lui transpercer le cœur. Je fus moins chanceux et la reçue dans l'aile, ce qui me fit partir en vrille. Je repris le contrôle en un instant, et vit le rouquin commencer un combat contre Gin. Aizen avait de son côté contre lui le... Père de Kurosaki ? Mais c'est pas vrai toute la ville est dans le coup ? « Quelle brillante idée d'aménager là... » Maugréais-je en filant droit vers la ou se trouvait mon propre père. Je le trouve facilement. Même un aveugle aurait été sensible à la puissance contenue là ou il se trouvait. Je me pose face à lui, et un improbable mélange d'espoir et de surprise se lit sur son visage. Il avait rangé son arme dans le fourreau que forme son immense bouclier et attend tel une statue antique, figé dans un port altier.

Je veux lui dire que je suis en sécurité, que nous pouvons partir ou nous voulons, mais un froid intense m'envahit soudain. Je me plaque les mains sur la tête. Aizen. Il me frappe à travers ce lien dont il m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Impossible de le repousser. Son esprit est une lance de volonté pure, totalement contrôlé et servie dans un unique objectif. En quelque secondes je suis submergé, et il imprime alors en moi un ordre, un seul, mais avec une telle force qu'il se place au dessus de tout. La présence intrusive se retire, mais l'ordre reste. Un ordre immonde, une basse vengeance. « Combat Kaito de toute tes forces. Jusqu'au bout » Presque sans m'en rendre compte, je me place en position de combat. Je ne veux pas. Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas... Les lames osseuses de mes poignets en sortent brusquement, et je les agrippe comme des sabres.

« Désolé... Mais je dois te combattre...

A peine un murmure, ma voix résonne, et je me rend compte alors que même sans bouche, ce que je dis est parfaitement audible. Père me toise et son visage se ferme. Il dégaine lentement son arme et se met en garde. Nous restons ainsi pendant un instant, moi luttant contre l'impérieuse directive qui m'est imposée, tandis que lui attend que je porte le premier coup. Enfin, ma volonté cède et je me jette en avant, les lame pointées. Je commence immédiatement à consumer, augmentant ma vitesse et ma force. Mais cette fois, au lieu de le faire inconsidérément et dans une seule émotion, je prélève de tout et de manière plus modérée. Mes lames se recouvrent d'une lumière dorée et frappent le centre du bouclier, qui luit d'un éclat argenté en résistant. La longue épée file droit vers ma gorge, mais je la dévie et saute en arrière.

Il part à son tour à l'attaque, et je brûle davantage. J'esquive son épée mais son bouclier me percute violemment, me projetant avec assez de force pour défoncer l'immeuble derrière moi. J'en émerge à toute vitesse et utilise mon aile recouverte de reiatsu argenté pour dévier son arme et fait une volte-face pour pointer mon arme. Un Celo doré jaillit, mais est à son tour dévié par l'immense bouclier. Je m'envole et il me suit, et je me jette sur lui avec force. Lorsque nos lames se croisent, nos regards font de même, et nous lisons l'un dans l'autre. Je vois sa peine, son désir de me protéger, et son impitoyable détermination. Lui voit mon espoir, ma tristesse de devoir le combattre et en même temps le plaisir immense que je ressens tout de même dans la bataille. Je m'écarte brutalement, et décoche une série de Balas. Il les arrêtes tous de son bouclier, avec une précision millimétrée et une résistance sans faille. Même sans utiliser sa capacité de champs de force ultime, son bouclier arrête sans broncher les offensives de mon énergie qui perce tout. Il envoie à son tour une offensive, un Celo argenté monumental. Je me replie dans mon étoile dorée qui disperse son attaque, mais juste alors père charge et brise l'étoile dorée de son arme. Je subis une partie de son attaque, mais ma régénération accélérée se charge de réparer les dégâts et je repart à l'assaut. J'envoie alors un déluge de coups meurtriers, chacun destinés à tuer. Il les pare tous de son épée et de son bouclier, avant de charger avec son pavois en avant. Son arme jaillit de derrière le bouclier et passe ma défense, mais je me baisse vivement et le tranchant acéré découpe seulement une partie de mes cheveux gris. Je file par dessous et lance une estocade vicieuse qui traverse son flanc et fait jaillir le sang, mais sa propre régénération le guéris à son tour. Nous traversons les cieux, volant d'attaques en attaques. Il semble inépuisable, mais mes ressources sont encore élevée, maintenant que je sais puiser dedans de manière à ne pas les épuiser. Mais je sens qu'il ne se bat pas à pleine puissance. Quelque chose semble le gêner. Nous lâchons alors simultanément un Celo. Les deux flux argent et or se percutent et se dispersent, nous laissant face à face. Il me regarde et sourit soudain avec tendresse.

« Aiko, tu es devenu si fort. Plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu irais. Et si je suis navré que ce soit dans ces horribles circonstances, tu fais ma fierté.

Je suis touché par ses paroles. Mais je sens une tension sous-jacente, qui m'incite à me méfier. Je suis forcé de le combattre, mais je peux encore me retenir pendant quelques instants. Il reprend avec malice, ce sourire qu'il me fait lorsqu'il est sur le point de gagner un pari.

- Aiko, sais tu pourquoi contrairement aux autres Hollows, je ne me bat pas avec plaisir en ce moment ?

Je n'en ais aucune idée, mais je tente une réponse avec la sensation de me tromper quoi que je dise.

- Parce que tu est un pacifiste convaincu ? Fis je d'une voix ironique.

Un air carnassier fleurit sur son et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de lui. Il pointe son arme vers moi, et me lance avec une excitation à peine contenue.

- Parce que pour te protéger, j'ai délibérément abrogé mon instinct sanguinaire. J'ai voulu oublier cela, cette instinct de tuer. Mais face à toi... Face à toi aujourd'hui, maintenant que tu est fort, je peux me battre sans aucune entrave pour te maîtriser ! »

Une monstrueuse aura d'intention meurtrière me cloue sur place. Son reiatsu est chargé d'un tel désir de tuer que j'en reste figé. Il en profite pour attaquer. Avec une vitesse démoniaque, il me donne un terrible coup de bouclier. Incapable de dresser à temps une protection, je suis repoussé violemment et mon armure osseuse se fendille. Je tente de me stabiliser mais en un éclair il est passé derrière moi. Son épée remonte avec une force irrésistible et m'ôte une aile dans un jaillissement de sang. Je parviens de justesse à me retourner à temps pour parer de mes lames croisées son épée qui revient par le haut, mais la puissance est telle que je suis propulsé vers le sol. Un déluge de Bala s'abat ensuite et me cloue au sol, me démolissant méthodiquement. Lorsqu'elle cesse, je parviens à me relever à grand peine, mais père est déjà devant moi et frappe d'un coup de taille à une vitesse quasi impossible. Lorsque je rassemble mes forces et lève mes lames entourées d'énergie doré, l'impact me secoue tout entier. Je suis soulevé du sol et traverse un bâtiment qui s'écroule sur moi. Piégé par les décombres, je tente d'imaginer une idée pour me sortir de là. Père est trop puissant. Même le voir attaquer Aizen de front ne m'avait pas permis de comprendre à quel point il me dépasse. J'ai brûlé autant que possible, mais ça ne suffit pas, et même le pouvoir apporté par ma Resurrection n'a aucun impact sur le combat. Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance, mais l'ordre donné par cet enfoiré d'Aizen me force à me dégager et à vouloir reprendre le combat ! Malgré ma régénération accélérée, mes ailes sont détruites, et je souffre d'une atroce quantité de blessures et d'os sans doute cassés. Une explosion m'engloutit soudain et je suis propulsé dans les airs tandis que l'énergie déployée tente de me mettre en pièces. Lorsque je ré atterris, père est en face de moi. Indemne, intouchable et invincible. Il se retrouve d'un seul coup à moins d'un mètre de moi, et me transperce violemment juste à côté du trou dans ma poitrine. Je regarde sans y croire la lame maculée de sang qui me maintient debout, mes jambes ne me portant plus. Je ne sens plus le bas de mon corps. Ma colonne vertébrale doit être sectionnée, et la douleur est terrible. J'entends à peine la voix de père qui me chuchote à l'oreille.

« C'est presque fini. Laisse toi aller, une fois que tu sera réveillé nous serons de nouveau ensemble. Je tuerais Aizen pour nous deux.

J'étais prêt à ça, à le laisser prendre les choses en main et me protéger comme il l'a toujours fait.. Mais j'ai alors réalisé quelque chose. Au moment ou je sombrais, je compris alors qu'il n'y avait pas que l'ordre d'Aizen qui me poussait à continuer le combat. Je voulais le vaincre, le dépasser. Devenir plus fort, encore et encore. J'étais comme ça, tout simplement.

« Non... Pas encore... Ce n'est pas encore fini...

Mon murmure semble surprendre père, qui retire son arme. Je ne m'écroule pas malgré le sang qui dégouline de la blessure, et parvient même à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis, d'une voix lente et presque inaudible, j'articule :

- Bankai. Shinzō shūnyū no akaru-sa. »

Il ne se passa rien durant un instant, et puis le trou dans ma poitrine se referma. Une vague de lumière doré me traversa, effaçant mes blessures. Je pus de nouveau tenir fermement debout, et reprendre mes sabres tombé à terre. Mais quelque chose de plus changea. Je me sentais différent. Plus encore qu'auparavant, lors de la Resurrection. J'avais retrouvé mon aspect normal, mais avec quelque chose de plus. Je brûlais d'une flamme nouvelle, qui palpitait et crépitait. J'étais devenue un brasier doré qui ne demandais qu'a se libérer. Mes sentiments coulaient cette fois librement. Il ne s'agissait plus de les consumer, mais de les rassembler. Mes sabres s'effritèrent sous l'afflux de pouvoir et tombèrent en miette. De mes mains jaillit alors une lame d'or pur, mon être tout entier résumé en une seule lame ondoyante et pourtant solide et stable. C'est ma dernière attaque. Je la pointe vers père et charge de toute mes forces. Il leva son immense bouclier et l'impact engendra une déflagration assourdissante qui balaya tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours.. La lame d'or et le bouclier d'argent s'affrontait sur un minuscule espace, tranchant inarrêtable contre défense inflexible. La force mis en jeu ne pouvais se satisfaire d'une égalité. Et le vainqueur fut décidé, alors que tout semblait encore possible. Dans un tintement, ma lame se brisa. Je chutais alors, l'esprit anéantis par la destruction de mon arme. Un craquement sec, mental celui là, me submergea. Le lien qui m'unissait au Hogyoku, et à Aizen par son intermédiaire, explosa d'un seul coup. J'étais libre.

Kaito rattrapa de justesse son fils qui chutait sur le sol ravagé. Son visage paisible et serein le rassura plus qu'aucune parole. Il se retourna et ressentit profondément l'énergie spirituelle environnante. Un combat faisait rage entre Aizen, dont le reiatsu commençait à se brouiller même pour lui, et plusieurs Shinigamis extrêmement forts. Il en avait assez. Aizen, dont il pressentait étrangement que la victoire n'était pas certaine, pouvait être vaincu par d'autres. Il était las de ces combats, las de tout. Perçant à travers les protections érigées autour de la fausse Karakura, il ouvrit un Garganta et emporta le corps endormis d'Aiko. Il allait loin loin. Là ou nul ne pourrait les trouver, que ce soit les Shinigamis ou d'autres. Traversant l'espace, le trou noir dans l'espace se referma.

Aizen, à présent devenu un être recouvert d'une étrange matière blanche qui lui faisait une seconde peau, sentit leur disparition. Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Il avait récupéré ce qu'il voulait. Le lien avec Aiko lui avait donné la clé d'une évolution nouvelle, qui lui avait permis d'échapper au sort destructeur d'Urahara Kisuke. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus aucun intérêts à ses yeux. Lui qui se rapprochait à grand pas du divin ne nécessitait plus rien d'autre que le Hogyoku. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance...

Divers éclats plus ou moins lumineux tournoyaient dans un noir absolu. L'un d'eux, particulièrement brillant, en absorba un autre. Puis, comme émettant une gravitation supérieure, les autres fragments s'agglutinèrent et formèrent un tout. Des lots et des concepts croisèrent. Des souvenirs revinrent à leur tour. Les sensations, puis leur significations. Enfin mes yeux s'ouvrirent. J'étais à nouveau. Je me trouvait dans une pièce éclairé par la lune, sur un matelas de sol. Je m sentais faible, complètement abattu. Mais j'étais bien. Je veux me relever, mais je ne parviens qu'a remuer légèrement les bras et à lever la tête, ce qui m'ôte le peu de force que je possède Je reste donc allongé. Un présence approche alors, forte et réconfortante. Un homme revêtu d'une protection sur le torse et les épaules, d'une tunique blanche et dont le sourire illumine mon cœur. Kaito, père.

« Tu es enfin réveillé... J'ai bien cru que cela n'arriverais jamais.

Je tente de parler mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la glu dans la bouche. Remuer les lèvres est d'une exceptionnelle difficulté, et ma pauvre voix me fait l 'effet d'avoir simplement parlé dans ma tête.

- Combien de… Temps ?

- Plus de deux semaines. Tu l'a fait peur tu sais. Pour un peu je t'enterrais... Et puis je me rappelais que j'étais la preuve qu'il ne fallait mettre en terre avant d'être certain de la mort.

Je souris misérablement. Une soudaine inquiétude me traverse l'esprit, mais il s'en rend compte et la balaie d'un revers de main.

- Aizen est vaincu. Après t'avoir déposé ici, je suis retourné voir ce qui se passait et je l'ais vu perdre. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

Je soupire de soulagement. Enfin nous sommes libres.

- Pour ton information, continue t-il, nous nous trouvons dans un des recoins les plus profonds du Hueco Mundo. Peu de Hollows n'osent ne serais ce que venir ici, alors nous sommes tranquilles.

- Nous ne reviendrons... Plus au monde... Réel, hein ?

Ma question le fait réfléchir, pensif, avant de répondre avec lassitude.

- C'est à toi de décider. Tu est grand maintenant, et largement assez fort pour te débrouiller seul. Si tu souhaite partir... Je ne te retiendrais pas.

Je comprend alors ce qu'il craint. Mon départ. Il craint d'être de nouveau seul, de ne pas avoir de buts. Je lutte contre l'épuisement et parviens à lever ma main pour prendre la sienne.

- Je crois que je vais rester... Si je pars, je ne pourrais plus trouver quelqu'un avec... Avec qui parier sur les résultats de la chasse aux Hollows.

Il éclate alors de rire. Un rire communicatif, puissant et franc. Le premier depuis si longtemps. Il me regarde avec tendresse et un accord tacite passe entre nous. Nous allons pouvoir profiter maintenant, sans entrave, du temps passer ensemble.

- Repose toi, Aiko. Désormais, rien ne nous séparera... »

Je suis son conseil et sombre dans un profond sommeil. Une seule idée reste mon esprit au moment ou les ténèbres m'emportent. Nous sommes libres.


End file.
